


【授翻/哈德】治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: EWE, First Time, M/M, bottom!Draco, live!Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 原文标题：101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 哈德
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	【授翻/哈德】治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41103) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



——————————————————

****小妙招#01：抑制愤怒会对你的灵魂造成伤害。写一封信给那个让你生气，甚至是让你憎恨的人。想写什么就写什么，尽情喷洒毒液吧——但请记住一点，那个人永远不会收到这封信！——摘自** ** ** **《治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法》** ** ****，Melusina Meadowbrook。** **

_Potter——_

你烂透了。

D.Malfoy

在回到那本最近占据了Draco注意力的书上之前，他坐在古董沙发上为自己巧妙的才思与理解能力得意地笑了起来。Draco最亲爱的母亲给他买了一本满是胡说八道内容的书，但他认为收下这本书有助于让她停止那整天大惊小怪，过分关心的行为。Draco没有任何毛病，完全没有，他只是偶尔会做一些噩梦，让他全身汗湿，嘶哑地尖叫着把全家人吵醒的噩梦，然后——Draco皱起了眉毛。然后他们应该少管闲事儿！但Draco的母亲表现的非常大惊小怪，他想，这也许就是她母亲大惊小怪的原因。Draco不耐烦地把耷拉在眼前的一缕浅色的头发捋到脑后。他的头发该修剪了，但他绝不会让任何人靠近他。除非他是个傻子，不然他绝不会让别人的手或者魔杖靠近他的喉咙，虽然Draco的母亲有很多项技能，可她并不会理发。随便吧，让它长吧。Draco哼了一声把手上的书扔到一旁。给废物准备的荒谬门外汉心理学，他想。一个Malfoy不屑于这种低能的狗屁话。但按照Meadowbrook那个蠢女人的指示，他把羊皮纸卷好，在外面印上了Malfoy家族的火漆印，然后把信朝着垃圾桶的方向扔去。胡说八道。愚蠢至极的狗屁。

***

Draco感觉心里有一种奇怪的情绪在乱窜。他认为那是一种名为暴躁的情绪。他的良知在他自己严密的监视下蠢蠢欲动，但他还是坚定地把他的良知压了回去。他已经习惯了只能感受到那种令人生厌的恐惧感，刚才那种全新的情绪引起了他的兴趣。他回味着那种情绪。那是内疚和悔恨吗？他无趣地笑了笑，然后突然明白了，他最悔恨的事就是...他抑制住那股几乎将他击倒的恐惧，用力咬住了嘴唇，直到他尝到自己血的味道。太傻了，那本毫无意义的破书里说的那封愚蠢弱智的信。Draco认为——虽然“你烂透了”是个非常符合逻辑且完美的描述（可以从多方面证实这个描述）——但这个描述并不是Melusina Meadowbrook（愿她早日下地狱）所说的那种信。他答应了他母亲他会去试试这本书里方法。梅林才知道Draco的母亲这些年为他付出了多少，满足他每一个心血来潮的愿望，处处迁就他的脾气。他难道就不能为了让他母亲开心而写那封愚蠢的信吗？并不是说Draco很忙或者其他什么事儿，他只是被困在了这座令人生厌的宅子里，每分每秒都在焦虑和憎恨，以及迷恋——好吧，Draco沮丧地承认到，也许他母亲是对的。

并不是说Draco自己想要去工作。作为一个Malfoy，他可本以无所事事地到处闲晃，用一种高贵且富裕的方式来打发时间，只有蠢货和泥巴种才需要工作。他的家庭——他们的财富——是无穷无尽的。即使伏地...即使他的家庭曾经遭遇过一些不幸的事情，这也不是Draco的错，强调一下，绝对不是他的错，而且这也无法损害到Malfoy家的声誉，或者财富。至少父亲是这么说的，尽管所有证据都表明事实恰恰相反...现在，Draco又想发脾气了，但母亲总是叫他不要皱眉，因为他的前额会因此出现皱纹，这会有损他优雅高贵的贵族气质。有些时候，Draco会在心里默默地鄙视自己。

_Potter——_

_我猜我应该以亲爱的Harry来开头，但你对我来说永远不会是亲爱的，而且我们从来就不是朋友。所以我想我可以免去这些俗套了。我可以非常肯定地说，自从我们第一次见面你拒绝我的那一天起，我就全心全意的鄙视着你。_

Draco顿了一下，当他意识到自己都写了些什么内容之后，他突然脸红了。从你拒绝我的那一天起？这是什么胡话？他本应该写一封充满仇恨和恶意的信，不是一封被拒绝之后的受伤小狗狗所写的情书。一个Malfoy永远不会在意被一个Potter拒绝的事情，或者被其他人拒绝。Potter，一个该死的混血，挑选朋友的品味极其糟糕，还长着一头地球上最愚蠢的乱发。Draco划掉了信纸上那些冒犯人的粗鲁语句。

_你总是粗鲁无礼，对我冷嘲热讽，你从来不尊重我，或者我的家人和朋友。_

_话又说回来，我也从未尊重过你，而且——不止一次地——想要杀掉你，还帮助一个脑子有问题的疯子统治世界，_ Draco背叛了他大脑的双手试图在信纸上写到，他停了下来，墨汁滴落在桌面上，迅速扩散开，在崭新的原木书桌上留下了一滩墨迹。

_都是你的错，父亲才被送到阿兹卡班遭受了可怕的折磨。都是你的错，才让伏地魔不再信任他，我不得不杀掉Dumbledore，不然伏地魔机就会杀掉我的父母。我的父母，Potter！你根本想到不到，黑魔标记有多痛..._

Draco手里的羽毛笔掉在了桌上，他双手抱住头。出于某种原因，他开始轻微地颤抖起来，他意识到他自己的额头上开始冒出冷汗，出现豆大的汗珠。已经够了，他恍惚地思考着。今天就到这儿吧。

_总之，Potter，你应该对我现在的状况和境遇负全责，我现在被困在这座充斥着太多糟糕回忆的房子里了，而我几乎不可能再恢复到以前的社会地位了。_

_D.Malfoy_

好吧，这总比一句“你烂透了”好多了，Draco没精打采地想，但这只让他的头更痛了。他卷好信纸，然后迅速将其扔到了垃圾桶附近。Draco希望他的良知能够停止折磨他了。他已经试过了他母亲的神奇疗法了，但毫无用处，也许她现在不会再来烦Draco了。

***

距离杀死伏地魔已经过去一年了，Harry Potter发现熬夜熬得越晚，就越容易入睡——但这样让起床变得更加困难了。他精疲力尽地躺在床上，想要无视闹钟发出的微弱铃声和某人正在用力摇着Harry肩膀，想要让他起床的举动。他试图装死，朝被子的更深处钻去。不管那是谁，他别想轻易让我起床，我睡着了我还没醒，再说，今天可是周六...

“嘿！”Harry气冲冲地坐起身，在没戴眼镜完全看不清地情况下，怒视着面前那个急于把他弄醒的人。“今天是周六，别烦我！”

Ron出现在Harry模糊的视野中，然后朝他扔了个枕头。“是你自己设的闹钟，蠢货。再说，我迫等不及想要知道那个混蛋给你寄的信里写了些什么。”

Harry皱起眉用一只手去摸他的眼镜，另一只手扒拉了几下他乱蓬蓬的头发。长期以来，他的乱发都很像一只刺猬。Ron一直在告诉Harry，他的头发会给女士们留下很不好的印象。但Harry最近对于给别人留下什么样的印象一事，变得越来越无动于衷。他和Ginny现在是好朋友，Harry有时候在怀疑，杀死伏地魔是不是弄坏了他脑子里的某根弦，他现在对任何人都提不起性趣了...

“打开你的信！”Ron不耐烦地冲过来，把信扔到Harry头上，然后倒在Harry床上。“快打开，不然我就咒你然后自己打开！”

Harry笑了笑望向那封信，他惊呆了。“这个火漆印...是...？”

“是是是，是他，”Ron激动地搓了搓手。“我希望他遇到了某些麻烦。”Ron脸上挂着充满幻想的表情。“也许他是来找你寻求帮助的。然后你会拒绝他，我们就可以像踩扁一只虫子一样踩扁他了！”Harry扯掉上面的火漆，展开了里面的信纸，然后哼了一声把信扔给Ron。

“你烂透了？就这？就这？这算什么毫无意义的懦夫发言？”Ron愤怒地说。“我觉得我们应该对他施个为期一周的软腿咒，伙计。”

“虽然这计划听起来很诱人，”Harry温和地说，“但激怒Malfoy不再是我最重要的事儿了。”他脸朝下的趴在床上。“梅林啊，我还有一篇关于如何在城市中隐匿和跟踪的二十英寸的论文没写。周一就要交了！”

“而且是在没有Hermione帮助的情况下，”Ron同情地说。“真倒霉，伙计。我知道傲罗训练很忙，但这才是你的第一年，你还是可以去度假的。”

“那可不。我不敢相信Hermione竟然没有邀请我们跟她一起去澳大利亚，”Harry抱怨着说，然后突然苦笑了一下。“噢当然了，她父母的房子太小了，但她就不能施个变形咒给我们弄个花园小屋之类的吗！”

“没错，”Ron十分郁闷。

“抱歉，Ron，”Harry突然感觉有些内疚。“你一定很想念她吧。”

“是啊，”Ron叹了口气。“我真的很想念有两个妈妈的日子。特别是能从霍格沃茨校史里学到有趣事实的日子。”

Harry大笑着用枕头抽Ron。

“好了好了！我等不及想让她快点回来了，”Ron咧嘴一笑。“但这东西是什么意思？”他指了指那封信。

“典型的Malfoy行为罢了，”Harry不高兴地说。“在经历了这么多以后，他仍然是个和以前一样的白痴蠢货。我是不会上钩的。”Harry瞪着这封信，把它塞进了床头的盒子里。“留作证据，以防我什么时候杀掉他，这可以作为他先挑衅我的证明，”他说。

Ron好笑地看了他一眼，然后大笑着说，“好主意伙计。现在赶紧去吃早餐吧！”

***

第二天Ron再次把Harry从愉快无梦的深度睡眠之中吵醒，Harry以为Malfoy和他的信的事情已经过去了。

“又是一封辱骂信？”Harry暴躁地说，Ron朝他挥了挥手里的信。“今天周日！我讨厌在周日受到辱骂！”他在摸索眼镜时碰到了一杯水，他愤怒地皱着眉。“这次又是什么——埋在坟墓里的Bellatrix寄来的辱骂信？伏地魔寄来的情诗？Crabbe和Goyle组织的什么活动？”

“是Malfoy，你这蠢货，”Ron笑着说。“赶紧打开，不然我就要因过度好奇而死掉了。”Ron谨慎地捏了捏信纸。“这封比昨天那封厚。”

“也许他写了两遍，我烂透了，”Harry哼哼着说。他扯开信纸迅速浏览起来，嘴里还在小声的念着上面的内容。他突然脸色苍白，然后涨红了脸。Ron立刻从他手里抢过了信。

“混蛋！”最终Ron说，他几乎说不出其他话了。“真是个混蛋！”

Harry耸耸肩。“那是Malfoy，Ron。别因为他生气。”

Ron又挥了挥手里的信。“他以为他在玩什么把戏，给你寄这些垃圾玩意儿？”

“其实他说的很有道理，”Harry咕哝着低下头，没有看Ron的眼睛。

在经过长达十分钟的大声抱怨之后，Ron终于冷静了下来。

“你看起像个中风的西红柿，”Harry说，然后立刻矮下身躲过了Ron朝他抽过来的信。

“好吧，Malfoy不快乐又不是我的错，”Harry坦诚地说，无视了Ron的嚷嚷着Malfoy那个可恶的混蛋罪有应得之类的话。“我也不太确定，”Harry耸耸肩。“但我有点为他感到抱歉。他可从未像我一样拥有这么好的朋友们。他一定很寂寞。”

Ron目瞪口呆。“你为他感到抱歉？梅林啊，Harry，我想你可能是被下了什么咒。”Ron怀疑地盯着手里的羊皮纸，几秒钟之后脸色发白的扔掉了那封信（dropped it）。“这封信不会被下咒了吧，对吗？”他的声音有些沙哑。“天。下咒让读到这封信的人同情Malfoy。”Ron充满戏剧性地打了个颤。“行了，我们赶紧忘掉他吧。也许我们可以假装他已经死掉了，他会懂这个暗示的，去死吧（drop dead），”Ron高兴地建议到。

Harry大笑起来，但他仍然有点为Malfoy感到难过。

***

****小妙招#23：有些时候，说出你的感受会有利于让你压抑的怒火消失。找一个你信任且能与之交心的朋友。向别人分享你的遭遇能给带来很大的宽慰，同时还能让你从其他角度看待事物！——摘自** ** ** **《治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法》** ** ****，Melusina Meadowbrook。** **

“Malfoy先生，你能稍微用心一点吗？”Snape双手交叉在胸前，不耐烦地在地板上扣着脚，尖刻地说。“既然我已经心地善良地牺牲了我非常非常宝贵的空闲时间来帮助你通过你的N.E.W.T魔药考试，那么我希望你能珍惜我的智慧结晶并且认真遵从我的指示，而不是沉浸在你那青春期后期烦人的沉思中。”

Draco红着脸回过了神。“抱歉，教授。我刚刚在想其他事情。”

“其他事情，或者其他人？”Snape嘲讽到。“Potter就是你那火辣白日梦的梦中之星吗，Malfoy先生，还说梦中之星另有其人？”

Draco皱着眉一言不发。在Snape教授情绪不好的情况下，回嘴是最错误的选择。最近，Snape和Draco在一起的时候情绪总是不太好。至少以前在学校的时候，Snape会选择对Potter撒气，而不是Draco。Snape的私人指导比Draco想象中更像一场折磨人的考验。

“那么？你是准备像个小毛孩一样生闷气，还是准备像个男子汉一样打败Potter？”Snape语调平稳地说，然后转过身面朝着坩埚，他正在向Draco示范如何正确搅动一种极不稳定魔药的方法。

“打败他？”Draco困惑地重复到。

“Potter先生没有参加NEWT考试，”Snape冷冰冰地说。“这意味着，当然，不出我所料。像Potter这样的小子不会轻易屈从于固定的做法与形式原则。而另一方面，你，Malfoy先生...”Snape锐利的目光扫向Draco。

“是的，”Draco小心翼翼地回答。“但Potter不是正在参加傲罗培训吗？”

Snape看起来仿佛快要控制不住他的怒气了一样。“显然，取得资格证书对于那个大难不死到令人厌烦的男孩来说，不是必需的。当其他人需要取得一份非常优秀的NEWT成绩时，他却能随意选择他想要的工作。尽管Potter的观念都是荒谬可笑的格兰芬多式正直与公平，可他却是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林。”

“我不知道我为什么必须取得这些资格证书，”Draco闷闷不乐地咕哝着。“即使我通过NEWT，也不会有任何人聘用我。”

Snape没有说话，只是静静地搅动了一下魔药。“人们会原谅你的，Draco，”最终他说。“但你得想要人们原谅你才行。别再痴迷于Potter的事情了，想想你该如何改变你给别人留下的印象。”

Draco目瞪口呆地望着他，欲言又止。

“如果你打完呵欠走完神（Catching flies*¹）了，那我建议你自己来酿制这个魔药。另外我推荐你在添加剂量时稍微克制一点。如果你把Malfoy庄园炸上天的话你父亲会对我很不满意的。”

_Catching_ _flies_ _*¹：直译为捉苍蝇，借喻因为无聊乏味而打呵欠，因为打呵欠的动作像在张着嘴巴捉苍蝇。_

于是Draco闭上嘴巴走向坩埚。

***

几个小时之后，Snape教授和Draco沉默地坐在Draco宽敞且有着豪华家具的私人会客厅里。桌上放着热茶，足够喂饱一整个军队的小饼干以及沾满黄油的热乎乎的松饼。“快说，Draco，”过了一会儿之后，Snape烦躁地开口说。“不管你想和我分享什么蠢事儿，请一次性说完，这样以便于我能早点离开回到我的实验室做点有意义的事情，让你一个人继续幽怨地深思。”

Draco瞪了Snape一眼，但他突然意识教授刚才叫他Draco。这非常少见，一般是处于Snape极度愉悦的好心情下，或者极度发愁烦躁的情况下。

Snape喝了一大口茶。“从另一方面来说，”他推测着说到，“也许你深藏在心底的那个秘密会让像我这样疲倦的人都提起兴趣。告诉我，Malfoy先生，你是否爱上了Potter先生？”

Draco一口把嘴里的茶喷了出来，心烦意乱地说不出话来。

“没有！”

“啊，那么，再糟糕也不过如此了，”Snape嘲讽地说。“也许你很难相信，我曾经，也年轻过。无论你脑子有什么阴暗下流的想法在困扰着你，我敢肯定我做过——想过——比那更糟糕的事。”

这是一种非常奇怪的获取他人信任的方式，但Draco非常了解Snape教授——同时他也非常了解他的母亲。

“是因为那本该死的书，对吗？”Draco沉重地问。“我母亲告诉了你关于那本书的事儿。”

“唔，”Snape不可置否地哼了一声，明智地选择在这一刻吞下一块饼干。

“我讨厌这样，先生，”Draco突然发怒了。

“你应该为拥有一个关心你的母亲而感到幸运，”出人意料的，Snape用十分温柔的语气说。

Draco感觉很恶心，他的眼里充满了泪水。尽管Potter总是吹嘘着，是他母亲对他的爱让他拯救了世界，但他没有母亲，Draco恶毒地想着，下一秒他突然感觉有点不自在。因为一个Malfoy不会——是的，一个Malfoy不会如此残忍且总是怀恨在心，不能利用敌人的弱点去对付他。Draco有点想吐，这一定是那些小饼干的错。它们太甜了。

“没什么特别的，先生，”Draco低声嘟囔着。

Snape翻了个白眼。“你最好说得再详细一点，不然我会告诉Narcissa，你正为那个你不敢说出他姓名的人的爱恋而饱受折磨。”

Draco做了个鬼脸。“跟Potter有关，”他不情愿地说。

Snape叹了口气。“事实上，你也许会同意这一点，我完全不感到惊讶。无论那个白痴男孩做了些什么，他都越来越像他父亲了。”

“他确实拯救了世界，”Draco低头盯着自己的鞋子。“我也确实曾试着阻止他。”

“Draco，那时你只是个孩子。在我看来，你现在也只是个孩子。”Snape不以为然地哼了一声。“你总是被成年人操纵着。没人能在那种情况下，做出和你不一样的选择。”

“Potter就做到了，”Draco气冲冲地说，在18岁的年龄被别人认为仍然是个孩子，这一点让他很暴躁。“Potter永远是那个伟大到令人作呕的英雄。无论我做了什么，或者做出多少努力，我永远都屈居于他恶心的格兰芬多式正直和英雄情结之下。无论我尝试多少次破坏他的计划，他都会一次又一次来救我。每当我闭上双眼，他都会像一只该死的小狗狗一样出现在我眼前，做着正确的事。”

“你想做正确的事？”

“不！是的！操。我也不知道我想要什么，”Draco痛苦地说。“也许我想要作为一个Malfoy应该得到的关注吧。像我父亲一样被人尊重。在这辈子超过Potter一次。”

一片寂静之后，Snape没好气地沉着脸。“我很确定你会非常感激我对你感情问题提出的讽刺建议，”他冷笑一声说到。“尽管乳臭未干的毛头小子们总是以自我为中心，但你是否想过，像我这样的男人也有自己的私生活呢。”他皱起眉毛。“也许，除了用一些粗鲁的话语和手势来形容之外。我知道青春期的学生们都是什么样的。”

Draco想要说些什么，但Snape挥挥手让他安静。“小孩儿是一种糟透了的生物，”他咕哝着，“我上辈子一定是造了很大的孽，才会落得忍受着这种令人厌恶的生活方式的下场。”Snape让自己振作起来。“无论怎样。Malfoy先生，尽管我非常不情愿这么说，我是否能信任你，我们之间的这段对话是私密且不会被外传的？如果你对其他任何人，动物或者任何一个无生命物体，泄露了这段对话的任何一个字，你就会在几英里外找到你的肝脏，而这个器官永远也无法回到你的体内了。”

Draco坏笑了一下。“当然，先生。”

Snape闭上眼睛，手指交叉在一起。他看起来极度难受且暴躁。“我曾经也是一个Potter的敌人。准确地说，是Potter的父亲。我极端厌恶他是有理由的。他是个典型的格兰芬多——一个吵闹，自以为是，脑子里充满盲目自信和傲慢的恶霸，他还有一群非常令人恼怒不快的朋友。不过，尽管如此。”Snape停顿了一下，他脸上的表情仿佛像是吃了一个非常酸的柠檬一样。“经过这些年，我渐渐意识，如果不是因为我爱上了他的准妻子这件无可避免的事实，那么我对James Potter的憎恨，将会只是轻微的厌恶和蔑视。”

Draco瞪大了双眼。“Potter的母亲？”

Snape仍然闭着眼睛，勉强点了点头，他油腻的长发挡住了他的脸。“有些时候，我们憎恨某人有着更复杂的原因，而不是憎恨对象本身值得我们这么做。这是个沉痛的教训。”Snape勾了勾嘴角，露出一个实在算不上是微笑的表情。“当然，James Potter是个想要杀掉我的鲁莽的蠢货，所以，从我的角度来看，这种憎恨是完全合乎情理的，但我之前的观点仍然成立。”

“所以你认为我恨Potter是因为他是——”Draco的声音逐渐变小，他不确定他是否喜欢这场谈话的走向。

“的确，”Snape干巴巴地说。“我常常在想，若在不同的成长环境下，有着更多的纪律管教和更少的纵容溺爱，你也许也像Potter与他的同类一样轻率冒失。不过，不是人人都能享有父母双亡且被一对虐待狂姨父母抚养的机会，并以此来获得勇气的。现在，吃块松饼，Draco，你都瘦得皮包骨头了，这样可不太好看。”

Draco按照Snape的话拿起了一块松饼，他发誓，如果他什么时候遇到了Melusina Meadowbrook，Draco一定会让她为写了这本书而付出代价的。

***

凌晨三点半，Draco终于受够了。他的大脑让他时刻保持清醒，而那股愤怒与恐惧混合的情绪却不肯放过他，让他止不住的颤抖着。他咬着牙抽出羽毛笔和羊皮纸。是时候写另一封充满憎恨的信给Harry了。任何能将Draco的注意力从这无休止的恼人思虑中转移的东西都行，甚至包括写信。再说，这又会是一件值得向他母亲汇报的事了，她最近看起来越来越伤心了。还有Snape，多可悲啊？跟在一个泥巴中的屁股后面团团转。但Draco却并不觉得他自己比Snape好上多少，在他迷恋着Potter的情况下，Snape竟然是他母亲唯一能想到的能跟她儿子谈心的人。也许他和Snape并无不同，想到这里，Draco忍不住打了个颤。

_Potter——_

_多年前，你拒绝了我的友谊，我承认我很幼稚，但我一直没有原谅你。我曾习惯于得到任何我想要的一切，无论是什么。我父亲曾是我最尊敬和服从的人，但除了一味地迁就我，或是让我记住他的观点和看法然后在他的朋友面前鹦鹉学舌之外，他总是很忙。我承认我以前是个自私且被惯坏了的小孩。也许我并不招人喜欢。但我也许能成为你的好朋友。成为比黄鼠狼和Granger更好的好朋友。我本可以把你介绍给那些上流社会阶层的人。有你在我身边，那些伏地魔追随者也许不会再次支持他。我也许能成为战争英雄，而不是愤懑不平的战争受害者。因为，你知道吗，Potter，成为食死徒不是一件愉快的事。被迫去折磨和残害别人可不是我想要的——或者说，也不是我父亲想要的。当一个疯子的左右手？结果并不像想象中那么让人兴奋。_

_也许Snape说得对。也许我恨你的原因确实因为你是大难不死的男孩，因为你更擅长魁地奇，因为你更幸运，因为你不用努力就能很受欢迎，因为你比我勇敢。总是努力的尝试真的太累了：魁地奇，友谊，成绩，一切的一切。你曾失败过吗？你曾认为我在某方面比你优秀过吗，哪方面都行？见鬼去吧Potter。我不知道为什么我如此在意，即使承认这个让我感到非常羞愧，但我确实很在意。_

_D.Malfoy_

Draco用力地在信纸上潦草地署名，卷好羊皮纸，将其扔到了房间另一头。砰的一声闷响，信纸撞到了垃圾桶弹在地毯上。Draco并没有好受多少，但那股恼人的情绪却减轻一些，很快，他心神不安地睡着了。

***

****小妙招#47：当事态恶化时，最好避免冲突与对峙。这时并不是释放出心魔并试着与之搏斗的最佳时机，去泡个泡泡浴，回想一下你在自己身上发现的新事物。你很坚强——你可以做到！——摘自** ** ** **《治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法》** ** ****，Melusina Meadowbrook。** **

****

“呃，Harry，有人要见你，”Ron面色不安地说。Harry痛苦地叹息一声，揉了揉眼睛。“我就不能在不被你吵醒的情况下睡着一次吗？”他抱怨到。“现在是半夜11点！谁要见我，你就不能把他们赶走吗？”

Ron的呆滞的表情像一个头部受到重创的人。“是——”

“Potter，你这混蛋，把我的信还给我！”Draco砰的一声打开门怒骂着说。他满脸通红，手指紧紧攥着他的魔杖。

Ron眯起眼睛挡在Draco和Harry的床之间。“退后，Malfoy。我告诉你了，在外面等着。”

“滚开，黄鼠狼，”Draco举起魔杖大吼到。

Ron朝前迈了一步，挑衅地挥了挥魔杖。“我在我自己的家里，可没有挡住你的路，雪貂脸。只要你敢动一下，我会在你眨眼之前就把你送去阿兹卡班。”

“噢，勇敢无畏的救世主要躲在别人身后吗，最佳拍档？”Draco冷笑着说。

“Harry正在接受傲罗培训，”Ron平静地回答。

Draco脸上的冷笑并没有消失。“看来救世主的声誉能带来很多好处呢。我记得这是一个需要获得资格证书的工作。”

“Harry有资格证书！”Ron抗议到，他的脸跟他的头发一样红。

“而且他也能搞定他自己的决斗，”Harry在Ron身后小声的说，伸手摸索着他的眼镜。“很感谢你的支持，Ron，但我能搞定这个。给我们一点时间，好吗？”

“你想让我把你单独留在这儿，跟他一起？”Ron激动地说。“跟这个食死徒混蛋一起？”

Draco脸上血色尽失，然后立刻变成砖红色。“赶紧他妈的把我的信还给我，Potter，我会离开的，”他愤怒地压低声音说。“啊是的，”Ron眼里闪着邪恶的光，“你写的那些友好的小纸条。那么，我告诉你...”当Harry狠狠瞪了他一眼之后，Ron闭上了嘴巴。“行行行，我走。但把你的手放在Harry能看到的地方，Malfoy。我们完全不信任你，而且随时可以把你扔出去。你也许没有受到指控，但人人都知道你应该在阿兹卡班腐烂。”

房门关上了，Harry好奇地看着Malfoy。Harry旧时的死对头脸上仍然挂着那副轻蔑嘲讽的表情，他紧紧握着双拳。但Malfoy看起来状态不是很好。他的皮肤，一如既往的苍白，苍白得有些吓人了，他的头发又长又乱。黑眼圈让他的眼睛看起来更灰了，Harry发誓他甚至可以透过Malfoy的长袍数清他有多少根肋骨。

“你好，Malfoy，”Harry咬着牙试图让自己保持礼貌。“恐怕我没料到你会来拜访。我最近很早就上床睡觉了。”房间里一片寂静。“我刚才已经睡着了，”他相当多余地补充到。他此刻正躺在床上的样子可能是个不错的线索。

“别废话了，”Malfoy的话听起来像对Snape的拙劣模仿，Harry心不在焉地想。“把信还我我就走。”

“噢，没问题，”Harry伸手扒拉了一下他乱糟糟的头发。“给我几分钟，我得想想我把它们放在哪儿了。”Malfoy怒视着他，“当然了，期望你在我们上次见面之后长出一颗健全的大脑确实是个过分的要求。但鉴于你在学校时从未表现出任何拥有一颗健全大脑的迹象，我想这种期望纯粹是浪费时间。”

Harry皱着眉掀开被子站起身。他可笑地意识到，他和他的死对头只隔着一层薄薄的睡裤作为保护措施。他思考着自己是否应该拿起魔杖，随后耸耸肩放弃了这个想法。很显然，Malfoy读懂了Harry的内心活动。

“担心我会杀掉你吗，Potter？你知道的，我可是没有受到任何指控呢。”

Harry瞪了Malfoy一眼。他什么毛病？“我知道，”Harry生气地说。“我作证为你辩护了，记得吗？尽管你并不像你所说的那么无辜，”他说，弯下腰去拿地上那个放着信的盒子。一团灰尘的云雾在Harry身旁升起，他打了个喷嚏。

Malfoy脸上的表情似乎有点吃惊，然后他立刻恢复了原状。“让灰尘进化且繁殖成了一种生物是非常不卫生的，”他冷嘲热讽地伸手拿起那些信。

Harry突然发现Malfoy看上去很不安。他迅速地浏览着那些信，发白的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。

“这些到底是什么情况？”Harry好奇地问，坐回床上打了个哈欠。

Malfoy暴躁地挥了挥手让Harry闭嘴。但他看到第三封信时，突然升起的红晕从脸颊蔓延到了他的脖子上。

“最后一封信里，你听起来几乎像个正常人了，”Harry轻声说。Malfoy一言不发，但Harry发现他的双手因用力捏着信纸而开始颤抖。

“我没让Ron看那封信，”Harry继续说，希望Malfoy感到尴尬而不是生气，否则他可能会在Harry能伸手拿到自己的魔杖之前，一气之下把Harry咒到下周。“这样可不太公平啊，怎么回事，Malfoy？”他怀疑地问到。“这是你的另一个阴谋吗，或者说你只是想向我解释你自己？”

Malfoy清了清嗓子。“这只是个令人尴尬的误会，”他冷冰冰地回答。“这些信从来都不是写给你看的。”

“但收信人确实是我，”Harry有点困惑。

“显然，”Malfoy不屑地说。“你的想象力仍然很丰富。”

“听着，Malfoy，”Harry不耐烦地说，他突然有点生气，“我可没有要求成为你那些可悲的心里话的倾听者。我认为我把这些还给你，而没有将其交给媒体，是在帮你的忙。我得补充一下，如果是你的话，你一定会毫不犹豫地把信交给媒体。”Harry上气不接下气地停了下来，感觉脸颊发烫。

“的确，”Malfoy冷漠地说。“我不会再用我可悲的牢骚浪费你的时间了，Potter。很抱歉让你遭受这一切。”

“Malfoy，等等，”当Malfoy大步朝门口走去时，Harry说到。Malfoy的第三封信，最初让Harry感到很困惑，然后是难过。他不喜欢Malfoy，但他也不是很喜欢看到Malfoy如此痛苦。窝在自己舒适的家里就你死对头的悲惨遭遇幸灾乐祸是一回事，而当死对头憔悴不堪极度难过地站在你面前，又是另外一回事。Harry认为自己是个十足的傻瓜，因为他又一次在斯莱特林面前表现出了被他们所不耻的格兰芬多品质，但他实在是控制不止自己。如果有人受伤难过，他就一定会去帮助那个人，不然的话，就跟Vernon姨夫没什么差别了。

“你愿意...有时间的话你愿意跟我一起吃顿晚餐吗？我是说，作为朋友，”Harry急忙澄清到，还没来得及多加思索，那句话就从他嘴里溜了出来。在招牌性的冷笑挂上Malfoy英俊的面庞之前，他的脸上有那么一秒，露出了和Harry一样的惊讶表情。

“当然不，Potty（便壶），”他傲慢地回答，然后重重地摔上了身后的门。

Harry目瞪口呆地望着门口。他刚才真的跟Malfoy就他们之间的关系做出了友好的进展吗？他刚才真的盯着Malfoy并且将他归进了‘英俊’的那一类吗？Harry打了个颤。他一定是生病了。一种非常，非常糟糕的疾病。第二天起床的时候，Harry几乎都有些失望了，因为他完完全全，100%没有生病。

***

啵的一身轻响，Draco幻影移形回到了家里，然后他开始猛踹家里的古董家具，在上面留下了需要花上好几百加隆修理费的痕迹。当他终于冷静下来之后，一群吓坏了的家养小精灵出现了，开始收拾他留下的烂摊子，于是他在他母亲开始大惊小怪之前，偷偷地溜回了他的卧室。他知道她一定又会大惊小怪的。为什么他母亲就不能骂他一顿呢？但她肯定会告诉Draco，他这样做没有任何好处，然后用更多的糖果和甜点来证明她对Draco的爱，他刻薄地想。为了防止自己继续猛踹其他家具，Draco不得不做了很多个能净化心灵的深呼吸（Melusina Meadowbrook书里说的那种）。半夜12点，Draco带着一种在自己身上新发现的，十分阴沉的忧郁，深深地浸在泡泡浴里，试着让自己放松。

Draco仔细回忆着今天一整天发生的事，他发现事情本可以变得更糟糕。他克制住了自己想要给他最爱的家养小精灵缇比一件衣服的冲动，也克制住了想要给她一根绳子让她吊死自己的冲动。这算是又一个意外收获。他轻轻叹息了一声，把脸埋进水里，然后抬起头把湿漉漉的头发撩到脑后。缇比看到了那些卷好了待寄出的信，做了一个家养小精灵该做的事情——至少是在Malfoy家里该做的，Draco有些苦涩地想到。其他家的主人可不会因为家养小精灵把掉在床底下的信件寄出去，就砍掉他们的头，但Draco严重怀疑Lucius可能会这么做，他一定会这么做。

只需一个简单的小咒语就可以知道信件的收信人是谁，每当Draco稍微靠近缇比一点，她就会吱哇乱叫地绞扭着自己的双手，畏缩地退到一旁。所以是缇比，在每天早晨例行公事将Draco的房间打扫的一尘不染时，发现了那些信然后将它们寄了出去。把那些该死的信直接寄给了Potter。而Draco，早就习惯了衣来伸手饭来张口，习惯了让一大群家养小精灵去收拾他随手丢下的东西，所以他甚至没有意识到那些信不见了。

Draco在心里把Harry Potter加入了他不能杀掉的人的名单里。当然，，抵挡住撕下Potter的耳朵然后强迫他自己将其吞下去的诱惑，真不是件容易的事儿，但Draco在伏地魔住在他家的那段可怕的日子里，稍微学会了如何自我控制。缇比犯错的主要原因是因为Potter。当Draco突然意识到自己又开始推卸责任时，他做了个鬼脸。这也不是缇比的错，是他的错，是Draco犯了错。他沉着脸回想着早些时候在Potter家的情景。Draco当然不是故意在半夜11点冲进Potter家，把半裸的Potter从床上拖起来的。Draco的大脑仿佛对Potter因睡眠而凌乱的头发和几乎没穿衣服的样子这段回忆，颇感兴趣，然后他突然反应过来自己刚才在想些什么，在慌乱中误吞了好几口洗澡水。泡泡浴味的洗澡水实在是不适合作为夜间饮品，Draco振作起来，把关于Potter修长且肌肉发达的身体尽可能的从他的潜意识里清除掉了。他的嘴里充满了让他想要呕吐的化学品味道，他可完全没有想Potter——噢梅林啊。

Draco的脸色有点发绿，他希望自己立刻生病，一种非常，非常糟糕的疾病。当第二天起床时，他的头发因为前一晚未干就睡下了而变得乱七八糟，但他100%没有生任何病，他有些失望，但他准备抑制住这股失望的感觉。

然后Draco突然记起来了。Potter昨晚曾约他吃晚餐。Draco几乎快哭出来了。

***

****小妙招#59：跟朋友一起做点有趣的事儿。两人分担，困难减半！——摘自** ** ** **《治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法》** ** ****，Melusina Meadowbrook。** **

坩埚里飘出一股刺鼻而极度恶心的气味。Draco干呕了几声，Snape似乎对这种味道免疫。他扫了一眼Draco，嘴角弯起一个接近微笑的弧度，这应该是Snape最接近大笑的表情了。

“气味越难闻，魔药越有效，”Snape一边搅拌着坩埚，一边轻声说，那股恶心的味道立刻随着他的动作变得更加浓烈了。Draco想知道他会不会因此死掉。拜托了，他心烦意乱地想，我还这么年轻我不能这样死掉。

Snape示意让Draco往坩埚里加入最后一种材料，Draco用力咽了口唾沫，然后照做了。恶心的气味立刻被一股浓浓的泥土味代替了。Snape看起来非常高兴，Draco立刻感受一种甜蜜的解脱感。他宁愿再次面对伏地魔也不想再忍受这味道了，他生气的想。但他左臂上的肌肉立刻条件反射般的抽痛起来，他尽力让自己不要皱眉。

Draco认为这一定是一种心理暗示，每当提到黑魔王时他的左臂就会作此反应。黑魔印记仍然在他的手臂上，每时每刻都在尖叫着提醒Draco他过去犯的那些错，但伏地魔死了，这个印记只是一个丑陋的纹身。他试着让自己放松，但他突然意识到，太晚了，他开始焦躁地挠着自己的左臂，而Snape也注意到了他的动作。

Snape立刻拉开了Draco的手，Draco感觉如释重负，但却什么都没说。他知道Snape跟他一样厌恶这个印记。不管多热的天气，这个男人都绝不会卷起他的衣袖。Draco敢用Malfoy家的财产来打赌，Snape绝对连睡衣都是长袖的。这并不代表Draco的情况就比Snape好多少。他一直用一层薄薄的绷带裹住左臂，以免自己看到那个印记。即使是偶然瞥到一眼，Draco都会感觉那个邪恶的骷髅头，每分每秒都在吸取自己身体里流动着的血液，以此来喂养它自己。

“休息一下喝口茶，”Snape严厉地说，但他仍然紧紧抓着Draco的手臂，直到他安稳地坐下。两人都沉默着没有说话。

“别说，”Draco痛苦又难堪地说。

“我没准备说任何话。”

“好吧，我可没料到这个，”Draco生气地说。“不准备从我私生活的每个角度出发来侮辱我吗？”

“如果你想的话，”Snape干巴巴地说。“我没意识到这种侮辱是必要的。”

“Potter邀请我去约会，”Draco试着控制自己，想要发出一种轻快好笑的声音。但他失败了。

从Snape的方向飘来一声轻轻的哼声，但Draco不敢抬头看他。“那么你接受邀请了吗？”

“当然没有，”Draco愤怒地嚷嚷着。他咬着嘴唇试图让自己冷静下来。“他为我感到抱歉！为我！”

“这不就是你想要的吗？”Snape仿佛在谈论一件世界上最合理的事。

“不是！”Draco又惊又吓地说，他的声音听起来像一声绝望的哀嚎。

“他是否，在了解到你因没有和他成为朋友而感到非常后悔之后，向你伸出了友谊之手？”

Draco瞪着Snape，Snape也回瞪着他。“你又和我母亲谈过了对吗，”Draco咬牙切齿地说。

“不，”Snape看上去有点恼怒。“是她一直在跟我谈。不断地找我谈。我告诉你，Malfoy先生，你必须得跟Potter出去吃晚餐，不然我会让你每天闻那个魔药的味道直到某一天你习惯它。”

Draco有些畏缩了，但如果他做不到一个Malfoy应做的事，那他就什么也不是了，所以他掀翻面前的茶几，上面的茶杯陶器碎了一地，他一把抓起茶壶砸到墙上。“行！我选魔药！”他大吼着说，然后冲了出去。Draco把头靠在卧室里冰凉的墙上沮丧地呻吟起来。我18岁了，Draco愤怒地想，然后把他当下陷入的窘境归咎于Potter。

***

经过整整一周的臭气熏陶，Draco精疲力尽，但却仿佛望到了一丝胜利的曙光。他忍耐下来了，而且他还会继续这样做。他不是一个一无是处的Malfoy。他能做到。Snape是个混蛋，但即使是他，也是有一颗心的。很快他就会妥协让步了，然后Draco又可以呼吸没有恶臭气味的新鲜空气了。

两周之后，Draco开始渴求死亡了。他的衣服臭，头发臭。该死，甚至连他的皮肤都臭了。沐浴也无法让这种可怕的味道消失，这味道紧紧附着在其碰到的每一样物体上。Draco的母亲拒绝跟他待在一间屋子里，连家养小精灵都开始躲他了。Snape似乎对这种味道以及Draco的痛苦免疫，他会在每个傍晚出现，用恶毒的言辞侮辱Draco迫使他继续酿制更多这种有着恶心味道的魔药。在有一次毫无意义的沐浴后，Draco闷闷不乐地思考着，其实他可以反抗，可以拒绝再酿制一大锅这种恶心的玩意儿。但这样就是意味着他认输了。一个Malfoy绝不会认输。

三周之后，这位Malfoy认输了。“好吧，”当某个傍晚，Snape走过他身边然后轻轻皱了皱鼻子时，Draco咆哮着说。Snape皱鼻子的动作仿佛在说，他，Draco，比世界上最糟糕的腐烂物还难闻，但Snape并没有多说什么只是点了点头。

“那你得重新跟Potter约时间，”Draco咆哮着用手指扯着他打结且乱糟糟的头发（并且试着不要再次干呕，老天爷这真的太臭了）。“我没有祈求他的友谊。这些都是你做的，不是我。”

Snape哼了一声。“你可真是个不知感激的年轻人，Malfoy先生。但我一定会向Potter转达你接受了他的邀请这一消息，即使是因为你太懦弱了而不敢亲口告诉他。”

这就是为什么Draco为什么会坐在桌前给那个让人烦躁的格兰芬多白痴写另一封破信的原因。并且，几天后，他在卧室里来回踱步，思考着一个Malfoy应该在跟他的死对头出门吃一顿丢脸又荒谬的晚餐时穿什么衣服。

一旦穿好衣服，事情就变得很轻松了。Draco穿着他第二好的长袍——有着绿色刺绣的那件黑色长袍。他手上印着家徽的戒指。以及藏在衬衫里那条昂贵的项链，这是Potter永远买不起也买不到的东西。他甚至同意让他母亲修剪他的头发。当一个巫师去见他最大的死对头是，他会打扮得非常引人注目，让人印象深刻。Draco得意洋洋地对着镜子里自己的样子笑了起来。Potter永远不知道他是被什么打败的。

然后Draco突然回过神来。他是在为了给Potter留下深刻的印象而打扮。突然一股陌生而多余的情绪涌了上来，这让Draco心烦意乱，他将股情绪强压了下去。他甚至都不喜欢Potter。我一定是疯了，Draco开始胡思乱想。正当他准备幻影移形到Potter选的那家餐厅时，他母亲像Draco孩提时那样，微笑着对他说玩得开心。他父亲甚至为此祝他好运，告诉他Potter能为他打开很多条有价值的道路。这个想法让Draco感觉很恶心。Potter让他感觉很恶心。一想到Potter，他乱糟糟的头发，一条薄薄的睡裤低挂在他髋骨上的样子——

啊啊啊啊啊，Draco在卧室里抓狂地尖叫起来，然后幻影移形去面临他的劫数。

***

Draco跌跌撞撞地到达了餐厅，砰的一声撞在了墙上。他偷偷观察了一下四周。他当然希望Potter错过了他丢脸的到达方式。他不耐烦地扫视了一圈餐厅，因为他没有并没有看见那个头发蓬乱的白痴。

“我能为您效劳吗？”以为女侍者走到Draco面前说。是Draco的错觉吗？还是说她确实在用看到鞋底的狗屎的眼神打量着Draco？

“Malfoy，”他简洁地回答。“来见Potte的。他到了吗？”

女侍者似乎在挣扎着不让自己惊呼出声。“到了。这边。”

当Draco意识到他已经不再值得一位侍者对他说出“是的，先生”这句话时，他的脸抽搐了一下，但他忍住了一句即将脱口而出的辱骂。他不想在餐厅里大吵大闹。当侍者领着他朝前走时，Draco警惕地打量着四周。这是个不错的地方，他承认，光线昏暗，但气氛温馨。当他朝Potter走去时，轻柔的音乐声却掩盖不住那些震惊的窃窃私语声。他开始思考，离开家出门或许是一个可怕的错误。当他走近Potter时，是的，他现在能看见他了，餐桌上摆满了某种教材（Potter竟然在主动学习看书这一事实让Draco挑了挑眉），这时一个男人突然跳起来充满威胁地朝Draco挥舞着魔杖。“都是你害死了我姐姐的远方表弟！”他愤怒地说。“你和像你一样的渣滓！离Harry远点，我不会让你杀掉他的！”

“我向你保证，Potter非常安全，尽管我看不出像你这样的人能如何保护他，假如我突然翻脸的话，”Draco拖着长腔说。他的五脏六腑仿佛被拧作了一团。没错，出门就是个错误的选择。他转过身，想要离开，这时Potter已经看见他了，看见他邀请的晚餐对象在餐厅里大吵大闹。等等，是曾经的晚餐邀请对象，因为Potter肯定已经后悔发出这个邀请了。

“Draco！”Potter喊到，困惑地皱着眉从教材上抬起头。“在这儿。”

当Potter对Draco招了招手之后，Draco对着Potter脸上被他的打扮震惊到的表情得意地笑了笑。然后下一秒他皱了皱眉。Potter刚刚是叫了他的教名吗？认识他这么多年，他从未这样做过。这一定是他的某种阴谋诡计。

“Potter，”Draco试着保持冷酷。他低头看着桌子，试图让自己看起来很吓人。“你脑子里有足够的空间容纳这些信息吗？小心点别因为超载而脑袋爆炸。”

Harry的眉头皱得更深了。“Malfoy，”他立刻收起了桌上的教材，中途打翻了一杯水。Draco小心翼翼地将脸上的表情转换为冷笑。这个笨手笨脚的蠢货是怎么活下来的？

女侍者立刻赶过来收拾了这烂摊子，而Potter一直在用他可笑且用力过猛的方式道歉。Draco发现Potter的脸非常红。Draco决定了，无论Potter说什么蠢话来开始他们所谓的友谊，他都要坚持住。

“我没料到你真的回来，”Potter脱口而出，然后一副很震惊的样子，仿佛是没想到自己会说出这种话一样。

“那么，如你所见，我来了。但我也可以立刻离开，如果我玷污了你自我陶醉的光环的话，”Draco说。他想让自己的语气显得很高傲，但事实上，在他自己耳朵里，他听起来很很不自信。

Potter叹了口气，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛。Draco注意到他的眼睛是一种非常鲜艳的绿色，然后Draco立刻希望自己刚才什么都没注意到。这么多年了，他怎么才注意到？他瞎了吗？这个男人的眼睛绿得就像，像，呃，就是特别绿，这就是Draco对此的所有看法。

“你在看什么，Malfoy？”Potter怀疑地问。

“我只是想知道你的发型是故意为之，还是天生就像一只被殴打过的刺猬，”Draco说，然后他突然想知道自己为什么要这么说。他不是故意想要侮辱Potter的，他只是习惯了，他控制不住自己！他只要一张嘴就会冒出侮辱Potter的话。这不是他的错，要怪就怪Potter太招人骂了。

“Malfoy，”Potter戴上眼镜盯着自己的双手。“我很累，这周太漫长了。我不确定我能否应对你这种态度，这么，这么...”

“这么什么？”Malfoy气冲冲地问，他的双脚已经做好离开的准备了。

“这么暴躁易怒说话带刺！拜托Malfoy，请坐下来吧。跟我一起吃顿饭，如果这惹你生气了那你可以发脾气，并且我猜你绝对会这么做，如果这一切是个可怕的错误，那我们可以用一场痛苦的宿醉来假装这一切从未发生过。”

Draco坐了下来。请？伟大的Potter对他说请？“只要能让我来挑选红酒，”他勉强让步了。“如果要因宿醉而头疼的话，我希望是值得的。”

Harry微笑。“同意。”然后发生了一件让Draco极度恐惧的事，Potter皱了皱鼻子。“什么味道？”

“那是，Potter，我永远不想再提起的事。”Draco不由自主地打了个颤。然后，出乎他自己意料，他对Potter咧嘴一笑。而Potter，该死的Potter，也冲着Draco笑了笑。

***

10分钟后，在Draco强烈的焦躁情绪下，Potter施了一个能完全消除有害气味的咒语，当他们等待着侍者端上葡萄酒的时候，两人陷入了令人不安的沉默之中。

至少，Draco感觉很不安。而Harry，显然他只是在全神贯注地研究菜单。

“我不知道该点什么，”最终Harry说，他勾起一边嘴角对Draco笑了笑，这个笑容让Draco的内脏以一种奇怪且多余的方式抽动了一下。“高档餐厅的菜单总是会让我想要点能看到的所有菜。”

Draco把注意力转向菜单，稍微昂起头。“这可算不上高档，Potter。但——”他闭上了嘴巴，非常艰难地忍住了舌尖上蓄势待发的侮辱。Potter试图装出他没有注意到Draco动作的样子，但他失败了，Draco感觉非常非常恼怒。这顿晚餐真像是一场宏伟的致命审判。他绷紧肩膀想要说一些愉快，或者至少是中性的话。

“顺说一句，你看起来很棒，”Harry的声音过于随意了，随意到有些刻意了。

Draco畏缩了一下。“但是？”

Harry惊讶地抬起头。“什么但是？”

Draco平静地回答，“没什么。”他看了看周围。“那个侍者带着我们的酒去哪儿了？”

“我估计她忙着在厨房里八卦，暂时还来不及把酒带过来吧，”Harry有些愠怒地说。“或者在忙着拨打那些乱七八糟报社的电话，想给她的故事卖个好价钱。”他叹了口气。“没关系。”他抬起头朝着Draco身后的某个地方敷衍地笑了笑，下一刻他们就被至少四位侍者包围了。“恐怕我们还在等我们的红酒呢，”他对其中一个女侍者说。大约10秒钟后，他们的红酒就被带上来倒进他们的杯子里了。

Harry一脸苦相。“抱歉，”他充满歉意地说。“我平常出门吃饭的时候都会乔装打扮一下。这会省去很多麻烦。”

Draco挑起一根眉毛抿了一口红酒。这是一杯非常平庸，但却勉强可接受的红酒。他可不想让Potter破产，他非常确定Potter一定会在晚餐时以一种非常格兰芬多的方式，坚持为这顿晚餐买单。Draco是如此努力地让自己表现地得体有礼，他怀疑自己会不会在下一秒整段垮掉，但他绝不会错过Potter的临终遗言，所以他必须坚持下去，这是作为一个男子汉唯一能承受的了。

“乔装打扮？”

Harry大笑起来，厌恶地皱着鼻子点了点头。“是的，乔装打扮。”

“比如一个假鼻子？”Draco勉强地笑着问。“我能想象出你有个假鼻子的样子。以及脏兮兮的红色络腮胡。”

Draco的幽默行为显然逗乐了大难不死，但却需要带着巴拉克拉法帽挡住脸才能外出就餐的男孩（the Boy Who Hid Under A Balaclava To Eat Out）。“不完全对，但差不多了。”Harry再次把头埋进菜单里。“那么，我该点些什么？”

“你真的在问我？不怕我骗你去吃蜗牛，或者给你下毒？”Draco不假思索地说。Harry惊讶了一秒钟。“嗯如果你到现在都还没有咒我的话，那我有希望活下去。再说，如果我被下毒了，很明显那一定是你做的。我以为斯莱特林的魅力，会让你比这稍微聪明狡猾一点呢。”Harry微笑着说。“而且，我准备点跟你一样的餐点。所以如果你要给我点些什么糟糕的东西，那么你也得点一样的。”

“噢，原来这就是你所谓的聪明狡猾，”Draco嘲笑着说。斯莱特林魅力？斯莱特林？魅力？Potter一定是在开玩笑。他看着菜单，皱起眉。“虽然我不想打乱你的计划，但我真的不饿。”

Potter盯着他，欲言又止。Draco想知道Potter是否了解他自己的情绪很容易由他的表情流露出来，即使是他的死对头也能非常轻易地读懂他的情绪。“怎么了，”Draco暴躁地说，他只想让这一切赶紧结束。

Potter突然脸红了，低头继续研究菜单。“没什么，”他咕哝着。但Draco可不是个白痴。Potter刚才的眼神和Draco母亲的那种眼神一模一样，他刚才很明显想要大惊小怪过分关心！

“怎么了！”Draco提高音量重复到。

Potter的嘴巴张开又合上。然后耸了耸肩。“如果你说不饿的话，那就不饿吧，”他回答。

这次轮到Draco的嘴巴张开又合上了。特别是当Potter叫来侍者，给自己点了一大堆食物，足够两人吃的食物时。Draco想要换个话题，但他觉得不向Potter解释一下的话，会显得有些无礼。毕竟，这是一场晚餐约会。

“我最近一直都不怎么饿，”Draco怒气冲冲地说，他几乎像是在刺激Potter对他说出一些粗鲁的话。然后他绷紧了肩膀等待着来自Potter的侮辱。他知道自己现在有多瘦。他不需要别人提醒，不需要那种让人恶心的怜悯眼神。

让Draco惊讶的是，Potter似乎并不太在意这个。“如果我吃掉了Weasley太太试图让我吃掉的所有食物，我也许会变得比我的表哥Dudley还胖。”他微笑着说。“相信我，他真的很胖。再说，每个人都有自己的一套应对方式，我猜。”

大难不死大吃大喝的男孩（The Boy Who Binged），Draco大声地哼了一声，然后喝了一大口红酒试图冲淡他脑子里的那句话。他不认为Potter能像他自己一样欣赏他的斯莱特林式幽默。Draco有点沮丧，因为他发现自己说不出任何挖苦嘲讽，或争吵以外的话题。他以前从来没有和像Potter这样的人闲聊过。他又喝了几口酒，试着不去用力咬住他的牙齿。

***

Harry努力表现地不像他实际感觉到的那么焦虑，但他非常清楚他并没有做到。其实一开始他没想过Malfoy会同意他的邀请，所以他完全没有想过该带Malfoy去哪儿，或者该谈论些什么话题。这家餐厅是Harry临时想出来的注意，当他到达餐厅时，他立刻开始感到不安。这家餐厅高档到让他有些不自在了，但却没有高档避开Malfoy的冷笑。Harry发现，无视Malfoy的冷嘲热讽是一件非常重要的事，因为，如果他真的被Malfoy激怒了的话，他可能会把Malfoy变成一只雪貂然后在房间里把他扔来扔去。这样，可对他的愤怒管理毫无益处，Harry想。

当Malfoy终于到达了餐厅之后，显然他受到了很多不友好的关注，Harry慌乱之中叫了他Draco然后打翻了一杯水。不错，Harry，你可真是沉着冷静呢，他皱着眉默默对自己说。Draco只是用颇具代表性的侮辱问候了Harry，而没有叫他滚开然后去死，接着Harry告诉Draco他看起来很棒。他看起来确实很棒，Harry那背叛了他的大脑提醒着他。此刻Harry正红着脸在椅子上坐立不安地动来动去，Draco挑起一根眉毛看着他，嘴角挂起一个愤怒的冷笑。

Draco看起来真的很迷人。当坐在Harry对面的那个男孩小口的喝着红酒时，Harry偷偷地观察着他，他的目光落在Harry右肩的某个地方。他总是很会穿衣服，他的头发比Harry上次见到他的时候更加顺滑整洁了。他太瘦了，但他的皮肤因为酒精的作用而有些泛红，餐厅昏暗的光线模糊了他面部尖利的棱角。

尽管如此，他仍然是个混蛋。Harry约他吃晚餐，但他却不打算吃任何东西。事实上，他打算静静地坐在这儿，一副憔悴且营养不良的样子，盯着Harry吃掉两人份的食物。他可能会开口评论Harry的餐桌礼仪。他也可能会继续一言不发地坐在那儿。沉默在Harry面前蔓延开来，他认真思考着心里那一箩筐他真的真的不愿意跟谈论的事情，因为他害怕自己被当场气哭或者试图把眼前的这个男孩肢解掉。

“那么，Malfoy，”他急忙抓住脑子里闪过的唯一一个不会引起争吵的话题，“最近有玩魁地奇吗？”

Malfoy不屑地撇了撇嘴，Harry稍微畏缩了一下。好吧，这是个愚蠢的问题。毫无疑问，这是个只有蠢货才会问的问题。但至少他说了些什么，他在试图引起话题！至少他没有干坐在那儿然后，然后，然后看起来一副十分无聊还有些轻蔑的样子。

“没有，”Malfoy简短地回答。“你是我这么久以来见到的第一个同级生。没机会玩魁地奇。”他在椅子上轻轻扭动了一下，仿佛很想离开的样子。

“噢？”Harry的心里为Malfoy冒出了一丝不是很情愿的同情。Harry想知道被所有的朋友抛弃是什么感觉，据他所知，Malfoy没有真正的朋友，只有一群听他命令的人。“挺可惜的。”

Malfoy脸上挂着冷冰冰的表情。“我可不觉得可惜。”

“你不想要朋友吗？”Harry不确定他是该感觉到震惊，同情还是愤怒。“难道就没有一个值得你交好的人？我很惊讶你现在在这里，”Harry有点难过，他的语气越来越激烈。Malfoy只是神情倨傲地望着他，Harry没有丝毫想要让步的冲动。“噢对，我他妈可是大难不死的男孩。我猜你也许想从我这儿得到些什么吧。”

尽管一股怒火涌上心头，但Harry希望自己能闭嘴。因为对Malfoy说这些话是毫无意义的。Harry只是又一次证明了没有什么可以伤害到Mlafoy了，他粗鲁地行为只会招来更恶毒的报复。但他们现在已经不在学校了，Malfoy也没有那些恶霸跟班给他撑腰了。Harry没有理由再小心翼翼地提防他了，他深吸一口气直视着Malfoy。“你想要什么，Malfoy？你到底为什么会来？”

Malfoy紧闭着嘴唇，挺直身体，仿佛屁股上有根拔火棍一样。他看上去非常生气。Harry在思考他是否该矮下身子躲一下。Malfoy嘴边绝对有一句蓄势待发的咒骂。Harry活动了一下手指，准备随时伸手去拿他的魔杖。

“因为你邀请我来的。”

Harry眨了眨眼睛。Malfoy的语气很尖锐，尽管他很生气，但却没有要把Harry变成一只猪然后做成培根吃掉的意思。呃，这挺新鲜的，Harry有点吃惊。

“这，”Malfoy开口了，双拳紧握着想要让自己冷静下来。“这比我想象中更让人不快。”

“行啊，那你走啊！”Harry大吼着说。这简直让人无法忍受，Harry闷闷不乐地想。餐厅里所有人都在看他。他们一定认为他疯了。

Malfoy又挂上了那副冷笑的表情，但他嘴里说出来的话确实让人意想不到的。“你误会了，Potter。我不是这个意思，我是说，”他暴躁地挥了挥手，“这顿饭让人不快。”他脸上的冷变深了。“如果你能坐下而不是跟整个餐厅的人分享我们的对话的话，我将不甚感激。”

Harry皱着眉。“什么意思？”

Malfoy端起他的酒杯，盯着杯子看了一会儿，然后一口喝光了杯子里剩下的酒。“我讨厌这种感觉，Potter，”他恶狠狠地说。“欠你的人情。被别人鄙视。当一个没勇气坚持自己信念的食死徒懦夫。”

“你宁愿当一个食死徒？如果你当初成功杀掉了Dumbledore的话，你现在会感觉更好？”Harry冲动地说，他感觉震惊又厌恶。无论他今晚在期待些什么，都不是这个。

“当然不，”Malfoy倦怠地说，用他修长的手指转动着空杯子。“我恨伏地魔。”他咬住了嘴唇。“甚至，比恨你还恨他。”

“谢了噢，”Harry低声咕哝到。他感觉自己像一只被车头灯照个正着的鹿一样不知所措。他可不想听Malfoy的忏悔，但他无法从这儿逃脱。

Malfoy稍微歪了歪头，仿佛没有注意到Harry的讽刺。“我似乎破坏了我们的重聚，”他放下酒杯，开始挠他的左臂。

“停下，Malfoy，”Harry疲倦地说。他希望他能够再次开始恨Malfoy。这会让一切都变得简单很多。

Malfoy只是沉默着继续挠他的手臂。仿佛他根本没有意识到自己的动作一样。

Harry突然靠在餐桌上，伸手抓住了Malfoy的右手腕，让他停了下来。他们静静地坐在那儿，像一幅怪异画面里两尊静止不动的雕像，直到Malfoy挣脱他的手。

“我不需要你可怜我，”Malfoy喘着气说，他用闪着亮光的眼睛用力瞪着Harry。

“你没必要这样做，”Harry突然感觉很不舒服。“那只是个疤，Malfoy，”Harry继续说，几乎像是在恳求Malfoy一样。“我也有一个。”

“两者不太一样啊，你不觉得吗？”Malfoy的声音有点苦涩。Malfoy脱力地趴在桌上，仿佛失去了所有斗志一样。

Harry耸耸肩。“但那也只是个疤。别被它打败。”

“你说得到轻松。”

“你觉得我的人生很轻松？”Harry难以置信地问。“噢是啊，随时随地当英雄可真是太有趣了。我爱的所有人几乎都死掉了，只剩下我一个，但别担心这一切都是值得的，因为我可以在报纸上读到我自己的爱情生活和我最喜欢的早餐麦片口味。”Malfoy是个蠢货吗？当然不，Harry酸溜溜地像。Malfoy很聪明，但却是以一种阴险卑鄙的方式。他们现在说话这会，餐桌下可能正藏着一个预言家日报的记者。

“至少你能在走进餐厅的时候不被一个该死的侍者用看渣滓的眼神看待，其他顾客也不会仅仅因为你的存在而想要对你下咒，”Malfoy愤怒地低声说。

“噢当然，随时都被一群想要利用我名声的路人包围的感觉要好多了。你知道光今天晚上就有多少个人向我求婚了吗？”Harry厉声反驳到。

Malfoy脸上飞快地闪过了某种表情。“不知道？”

“3个，”Harry叹了口气。

“真的吗？”

Harry感觉自己脸红了。他紧张地点了点头。

Malfoy假笑着说，“今晚进展挺慢嘛？”

“非常慢。”Harry爆发出一声大笑。“但我今天早晨收到了一大口袋的求爱信，所以我已经达到今天的指标了。”

Malfoy挑了挑眉。

“怎么了，”Harry有点生气。“世界上有这么多蠢货又不是我的错。”

“你是认真的，对吗，Potter？”Malfoy沉默了几秒之后说。

Harry点点头然后望着自己的手掌，从眼角偷偷观察Malfoy。Malfoy脸上招牌式的冷笑消失了，取而代之的是一种脆弱而受伤的表情。这让Harry很不舒服，他自己也不知道是为什么。也许是因为此刻的Malfoy看起来突然像个正常人了，而且天上也没有猪在飞（no pigs appeared to be flying*²）。这样的Malfoy有点惊人。

_no pigs appeared to be flying*²：pigs flying by，猪都能飞了，本意表反讽。_

“那么你会回复别人的信吗？”Malfoy突然问，他嘲讽的表情回来的太快以至于让Harry没有反应过来，只能眨眨眼睛，结结巴巴地回答一声yes。

“Harry Potter粉丝俱乐部又重出江湖了，”Malfoy不快地说。“你会寄出你的签名照吗？我记得你过去就是这样做的。”

“我不得不回复那些信！”Harry激动地说。“如果我不回复的话——”他战栗了一下，仿佛脑子里浮现出了什么痛苦的回忆。

“为什么？”Malfoy的声音违背了自己的意愿，显得很感兴趣。“如果你没有尽到你伟大的公民责任，会发生什么？”

“他们有时候会寄吼叫信，”Harry有点郁闷。

“这听起来没那么可怕，”Malfoy很不屑。

“对我来说很可怕，”Harry继续说。

“嗯这确实让人很尴尬，”Malfoy承认，”但不至于那么严重。“

“大部分是，”Harry不知道自己为何如此轻易地就把Malfoy可以用来对付他的事情，告诉了他，“他们会亲自出现在我面前。”

“噢。”虽然十分不情愿，但Malfoy很明显被逗乐了。

“打扮得漂漂亮亮。穿着最好的长袍。带着浮夸的配饰。把自己淹没在珠宝之中。”Harry直截了当地说，然后突然记起了一位年老的巫师，他再次颤栗了一下。“甚至还有一个男人裸着出现...”Harry立刻闭上自己的嘴巴。“谢了，Malfoy，”他痛苦地闭上眼睛。“我本来已经完全忘掉了那段记忆。”

一声被逗乐了的鼻息声将Harry的思绪从可怖的回忆中拉扯回来，他警惕地抬起头。Malfoy几乎快抑制不住想要大笑出声了。

“嘿！我很高兴看到我的痛苦宽慰了你，”Harry恶狠狠地说，但他也感到很惊讶，他不记得上次看到Malfoy这样大笑是什么时候了。尽管Malfoy是在嘲笑Harry，但Harry自己也觉得这件事很好笑，他和Ron已经就此事笑过很多次了。

“Potter，”Malfoy上气不接下气地说，“你真的被一个裸体的男人求婚了吗？”Malfoy忍俊不禁。

Harry立刻决定，无论怎样，他宁愿面对嘲笑也不想面对冷笑。当Malfoy大笑的时候，他脸上有某种特别迷人的东西。他一直紧绷着的下巴放松了，他脸上不再有那种紧张而愤怒的表情。

“裸体，完全全裸，”Harry迅速回答，想要以此掩盖因他脑子里的想法出现的困惑。Malfoy迷人？Harry立刻开始回想那位全裸的巫师，想用他浓密的黑色体毛和松弛发红的皮肤来转移注意力。但在他还未来得及阻止他的大脑之前，脑子里的画面立刻转换为了模糊到令人不满的Malfoy的，他苍白的肌肤和无比修长的四肢，Harry的心脏差点罢工。

“Potter，你在盯着我看，”Malfoy拖着长腔说。

Harry集中注意力，感觉很困惑，同时脑袋还有些发晕。Malfoy试图让他自己冷静下来，但他抽搐的嘴角，和只差半口气就要开始疯狂大笑的样子出卖了他。他得意地轻轻笑了笑，这个动作仿佛点燃了某种在Harry血管里窜流的东西——Malfoy的嘴唇仿佛和Harry的神经联结在了一起，Harry惊慌地意识到，他的裤裆突然变得很紧。

“那么，”Malfoy漫不经心地说。“我是应该现在求婚，还是在晚餐结束之后？”

Harry紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。“啥？”他尖声问到。

Malfoy笑得更得意了。“嗯，我给你写了信。然后打扮得漂漂亮亮地出现了。”他对着自己挥了挥手，然后性感地撅了噘嘴。

Harry没有说话，因为他确定自己只能发出一声口齿不清的咕噜声。

“不过，”Malfoy睁大眼睛窃笑起来，“也许我根本就不该穿衣服。”

Harry试图让自己不要呜咽出声。他病了，他不对劲，他疯狂地想。我。我快死了。谁能把他从这种可怕的幻觉疾病中拯救出来？

“Potter，你脸红了！”Malfoy愉快地说。

Harry闭上眼睛希望死亡能立刻降临。没人能在得了这种幻觉疾病之后还能活下来，对吗？但闭上眼之后，Malfoy的笑声听起来几乎有些温暖了。

“我相信我在这场约会里找到了一点优势，”Malfoy语调里的嘲讽意味比平常少了很多。

Harry睁开眼睛，一口喝光了杯子里的酒。“是什么？”当Malfoy沉默下来，用一种让Harry感觉很舒服的方式仔细观察着他时，Harry问到。约会？Malfoy真的认为他们在约会吗？

Malfoy微微吃了一惊，然后翻了翻眼睛。“让我很惊讶，Potter，你挺有趣的。”他笑了笑。“也许你想要再分享一些关于你的追求者的浪漫故事？”

Harry皱起眉，他不确定这样做是否明智。

“或者我们可以以回忆一下过去的美好时光，”Malfoy眼里闪着令人不安的光。

“呃，不了谢谢，”Harry急忙回答，但又犹豫不决地停顿了一下。

Malfoy给他们两人的杯子里倒满了酒。“来吧，开始吧。最好在我们老到死掉之前。”

于是Harry照做了。让Harry稍微有点满意的是，当侍者将食物端上来时，他把食物推到了Malfoy面前，然后继续用他那些糟糕的追求者故事来取悦Malfoy。而这个男孩二话不说地把食物塞进嘴里，仿佛他们会永远坐在这儿谈话聊天一样。

*tbc*

****下** **

****小妙招#73：如果你发现自己正处于一种尴尬的境遇之中，记住这一点——比你想象的还要快——你就能大笑着回首往事。独自一人或和信任的密友在一起，回忆以前的尴尬境遇，试着想起当时的感觉。——摘自** ** ** **《治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法》** ** ****，Melusina Meadowbrook。** **

Draco醒来时清楚地意识到了两件事：一，他快死了，二，他身旁躺着个人。和伏地魔待在一起的那段时间让他学会了如何有效地控制他的情绪，所以他躺在床上迅速地在脑海了检查了一遍自身的情况。四肢？似乎还连在身体上，所以没什么问题。伤口？他身上有些地方很疼，应该是淤青。记忆？受损了。他不记得自己有发生过什么可怕的意外，尽管他的头疼到让他以为自己得了脑震荡或者什么遭受了头部重创一样。下一刻他的思绪转移到了另一个令人担忧的问题上，旁边那副紧紧靠着他的身体。而那副身体还在轻轻地震动着，所以那人并没有死。Draco稍微，不是特别放心的松了一口气。然后旁边传来了一声痛苦的呻吟，Draco愣住了。他认得这个声音。梅林啊，不可能。紧靠着他的那副身体突然变得很僵硬，他的全身也随之僵硬起来。

“Malfoy？”Potter低低地呻吟了一声，他的声音听起来痛苦又困惑。“噢，该死。”停顿了几秒之后，Potter轻轻地挪动了一下身体，了解了现在的情况。“我只是想说，”他的声音更加坚定了，“我对你感觉还停留在讨厌和反感，尽管我现在正在，呃，”Draco几乎听到了他的脸唰一声变红的声音，“抱着你。但是，”Potter惨兮兮地继续说，“我没法动，否则我的头会从脖子上掉下来。”

Draco用力睁开一只眼睛，但他没有力气转过身怒视Potter。“Potter！”他愤怒地低吼，然后停下来休息了几秒。梅林的蛋蛋啊，他的头好疼。当他试图打起精神振作起来时，他闻到了空气中一股淡淡的让人不快的味道。是他身上的吗？“Potter，请告诉我你没有吐在我身上，”他恳求着说。

“应该没有吧，”Potter把脸埋在Draco的头发里咕哝着。“但你好像吐在我身上了。”

Draco脸色煞白。“在公共场合？”他感到羞愧且难以置信。不合逻辑的是，他竟然感觉到了Potter埋在他头发里的脸，皱起眉头的样子。“我记不清了。”

这个蠢货突然用他自己的头撞了撞Draco的头，Draco感到一阵剧痛。“能把你的头移开吗！”Draco发怒了。“你想杀掉我吗，还是说想让我自然死亡？”

Potter似乎开始认真思考这个问题了，但他仍然没有动。他温暖的体温让Draco感到一种莫名其妙的安慰感。Draco沮丧地咕哝一声。他竟然在想这种事情，他一定是病得非常重了。“缇比！”他大喊。噗的一声，家养小精灵出现了，缇比看上去十分焦虑。

“您父亲想见您，Draco主人，”她尖声说。

“别让你爸靠近我，”Potter在Draco耳后低声威胁到。“我不会对任何后果负责。”

“闭嘴，Potter，”Draco冷笑着说，突然感到一股奇怪的被冒犯了的感觉。Potter什么时候有过一点骨气了？当他杀掉黑魔王的时候，当年你忙着当一个自私自利胆小鬼的时候，Draco的大脑回答他。他沉着脸皱起眉。“缇比！给我和Potter弄一大桶你能做出的最强效的宿醉魔药。”

小精灵犹豫了一下，然后开始焦躁地跳来跳去。“可是您父亲说要马上见您，Draco主人。对不起，Draco主人！”

“缇比！”Draco大吼道，然后立刻希望自己没有那样做。因为他的大脑显然不太满意他这种行为。不过，至少缇比马上就消失了。“你现在在我父亲的房子里，Potter。别惹我，不然我把你扔去喂食人鱼。”

Potter沉着脸。“我又不是故意来你家的，”他说。“我也不知道我为什么在这里。”Draco感觉他轻轻耸了耸肩。“顺带一提，那股味道应该是那个魔药的味道。我猜我之前施的那个消除气味的咒语应该失效了。”

“什么？”Draco惊呆了。他没有告诉过Potter这件事。他不可能告诉Potter这件事。上帝保佑他没有告诉Potter这件事。

“我很好奇那本书对此会有什么小妙招小建议，”Potter坏笑着说。

Draco用超乎常人的努力让自己庄严地保持沉默。如果他能拿到自己的魔杖，他一定会在Potter反应过来之前就给他来个一忘皆空。他会静静等待时机到来的。

“我还告诉你了些什么？”他冷冰冰地问。

Potter再次用一种让人十分恼怒的方式坏笑起来。“好多事儿呢。”

“好多事儿？”Draco重复到，试图让自己不要发火。

“唔，你承认了你对我的感情，”按照Potter的反应来说，这不太可能。“然后我们接吻了，”Potter悲伤地说。“你不记得了吗？”

“什么！”Draco大吼着说。客气点说，他对昨晚发生的一切只剩下一些零碎的记忆了，但这个？这？和Potter？接吻？好吧，也许在他脑子里某个极私密的地方会承认Potter是个，嗯，尚可的人。如果你喜欢Potter那种衣着凌乱，可爱的迷路小狗狗的类型的话，当然，Draco绝对不喜欢这种类型。事实上，嗯，他还是世界上最强大的巫师。撇去Potter是个男人这一无足轻重的不便之外，他可是个Potter。如果Draco要亲吻一个男人，他也会选一个不那么，不那么...Potter的男人。对吗？

“噢，Draco，”Potter喃喃地说，靠得更近了一些。

Draco的皮肤因Potter的靠近而微微刺痛，他感觉到了一种荒唐且令人心神不安的激动和期待感。一股暖意席卷了他，Draco郁闷地想，显而易见，他——和他那叛徒般的身体——都疯掉了。

“我...我...”他用力咽了几口唾沫，不确定他该在这种情况下说些什么，尽管在当前这种可怕的情况下，亲吻Potter已经算不上什么大事了。然后Draco突然意识到床在摇晃——当他用尽全力转过那勉强连接在他脖子上的头时——发现Potter在大笑。疯狂地大笑。

“骗到你了，Malfoy！”Potter笑得上气不接下气。“你的表情。”他再次爆笑起来。“看看你的表情哈哈哈哈！”

“非常有趣，”Draco冰冷地说。“很好笑。如果你是个八岁小孩儿的话。”Draco可怕地意识到，他竟然感觉很失望。他仔细探究着这种失望感，小心翼翼地戳着他心里那条不安分的小蛇，仿佛它会突然暴起咬人一样。 _在吗！_ Draco的大脑说。 _你失望是因为你没有吻Potter！_ 不可能，Draco冷笑着回击。 _那是因为Potter没有吻你咯？还是因为他不想吻你？_ 噢，该死...

Harry暗笑起来。“这仍然很有趣。总而言之，你昨晚把我气得够呛。”

Draco没有回答。他很恼火，他几乎不记得昨晚的奇遇小冒险了。Potter离得太近了，房间里好热，Draco的头好晕。

“缇比！”他凶残地大吼。

小精灵噗的一声再次回到房间里，手里端着两杯热气腾腾的液体。“抱歉！抱歉！抱歉！缇比动作太慢了！”她说。“缇比得倒进杯子里然后加热——”

“随便吧，”Draco不屑一顾地说，缓缓地坐起身伸出手。这动作差点要了他的命。

“谢谢你，缇比，”Potter用那种荒谬的礼貌方式说到。Draco忍住一句挖苦的话，一口喝光了杯子里的魔药。幸福。难以形容的幸福。Draco伸了个懒腰，当他感觉到魔药在他血液里流动时，他试探地甩了甩头，之前的头疼差不多消失了。

“Pot——”他开口，然后停了下来。“那是，”他怀疑地问，“什么？”

Potter环顾四周，啥也看不清。“我看不清楚，”他皱着眉。“眼镜飞来！”眼镜飞到手中，他将其戴到了脸上。

Draco惊呆了——无杖魔法？——但Draco拒绝承认。

“那东西，”他冷冷地指了指。“跟我的房间装潢非常不搭，Potter。”

Potter大笑起来，“那是个交通锥。”

“从你嘴里说出来的词，”Draco抱怨着说，“总是毫无意义。我再问一次，那是什么？”

“那是麻瓜的东西。当他们挖掘道路的时候，会把交通锥用作警示标志。”

“我明白了，”Draco盯着那个畸形的橙色物体，撒了个谎。“那个闪光的灯呢？”

Potter耸了耸肩作为回答。

“但为什么——”当他注意到另一个异物时，他突然打住了。“那又是什么，那个头饰？”Draco打了个颤。“圣父圣母圣子在上，它为什么，会被装饰在我祖母的半身像上？”

“那是——那是个警察头盔，”Potter慌张地说。

“我看起来想知道那事儿吗？”Draco精疲力尽地说。

“警察等于麻瓜的傲罗。”

Draco的视线从那副令人不安的景象转移到了Potter身上。而眼前的这幅景象也同样令人不安。这个男孩——这个男人，Draco的大脑纠正到——四肢大张开的躺在床上，身上穿着Draco最爱的那件睡衣。黑色的丝绸睡衣滑了上去，露出Potter健美的腹部。那件睡衣是Draco母亲送给他的礼物，他再也没有勇气直视他母亲的眼睛了。Potter的样子看上去好性感，好下流。

在Draco的审视下，Potter突然脸红了。“我猜这睡衣是你的吧？”他像个白痴一样问到，显然他的脑回路跟Draco的对上了。

“显而易见。除非你抢劫了一个熟睡陌生人的睡衣，”Draco嘲讽地皱着眉

Potter的脸更红了。“呃。”

“呃？”Draco挖苦地模仿起了Potter，他忍不住盯着Potter那从脸逐渐往脖子蔓延的红色看。他整个人都红了。连他的肚子都红了。

“呃，Draco？”Potter的声音有点紧着，Draco突然意识到——看在四位学院创始人的份上，他在干什——他的目光正毫不掩饰地一路向下，到达了覆盖着Potter裆部的那块丝绸布料上。而Potter，不善察言观色到让人以为他是盲人的Potter，显然注意到了Draco的目光。Draco满脸通红地转过头。他感觉自己在用力咬着他的牙齿。

“把睡衣洗干净后还我，Potter，”他冷冷地说。“转念一想，算了。我会给睡衣熏蒸消毒的，但我不确定这种丝绸能不能这样做。把睡衣丢掉就行了。”他站起身，趾高气昂地走到卧室的卫生间门口。他对自己很生气，因为他不得不在自己的身体背叛他，并向他自己展示出他对Potter突然间出现的荒谬感情之前，离开Potter身边。血液朝下身涌动的感觉让他更尴尬了，他绝不能让Potter发觉这个。这太丢人了。“我会给你一点隐私，让你换衣服的，”他草率地补充到。“换完衣服之后说一声。”他咔嚓一声关上身后的门。

Draco坐在地板上，把头埋进手掌里。他刚才真的，难以想象又令人不安地，对Potter怀有性方面的想法吗？他的思绪停留在Potter修长健壮的肢体和小麦色的肌肤上。Draco的下身因此兴奋地跳动了一下。是的，很明显他对Potter怀有性方面的想法。Potter经常锻炼吗？Draco捏紧了自己的拳头。不，他不能有这些想法。他不能。他咬住嘴唇，然后在生平第一次，有了后悔自己是独生子的想法。因为他肩负着结婚并延续Malfoy家血脉的责任。

Draco皱起眉。他想的太多了，他这么告诉他自己。Potter是第一个让他有这种方法的人。但这并不是说Potter是他的——Draco的眉头皱得更深了。宣誓向黑魔王效忠让他无缘爱情生活，但这不是他的错，他没好气地想。他几乎没有吻过任何人，更不用说——他轻轻叹了一口气，感觉自己有点惨。梅林啊，他太可悲了。一个仍是处男的失败者竟然迷上了他的死对头。芳龄18甚至还不能确定自己的性取向。

Draco试图振作起来。尽管他想要让Potter向他证明，Draco对他的憎恶是非常值得的，但根据Draco的记忆，前一晚的晚餐约会真的很——有趣。Draco还不是Potter这样人缘好，有着很大影响力和名气的人的朋友。还不完全是，尽管Draco是个富有的上流社会纯血巫师。他皱了皱眉，也许他应该为他刚才那些刻薄的话语道歉。这些话是不公平且毫无必要的。再说，Draco高兴地想，当Potter听到他道歉时，脸上的表情一定会很有趣。

接着，突然一股寒意袭来。他已经等了Potter很久了，即使是他这样笨拙的人也应该换好衣服了啊？“Potter，你死了吗？”Draco喊到。

没有回应。Draco等了一会，然后他想，去他妈的吧，他推开门朝外瞄了一眼。Potter已经走了。那件丝绸睡衣整整齐齐地叠在床上。最上面放着一张纸条。 _这显然是个错误。忘掉这一切吧，Malfoy。_ 这太荒谬了 _，抱歉_ 。只留下张纸条然后像个‘女孩儿一样气冲冲地走掉’，Draco刻薄地想。

Draco沉着脸把纸条揉成一团，暴躁地扔到将其扔到房间另一头。我不失望，我很生气，他严肃地告诉自己。不幸的是，他发现这并没有什么说服力。

***

更不幸的是，Draco的父亲——显然失去了耐心——决定冲进他的房间。或者，更准确地说，他父亲在傲慢地敲了一下门之后，立刻推门走进了Draco的卧室。这就是他父亲的典型行为，Draco痛苦地想，总是以一种最粗鲁的方式来维持他得体礼貌的假象。

当Lucius环视了房间一周，视线从Draco身上转移到那被揉成一团的纸条上时，Draco缩了缩脖子。Lucius微微勾着嘴唇，用一种虚伪的关心眼神看着Draco。

“你还好吗，Draco？”Lucius优雅地开口了。

Draco全身紧绷。“是的。”

“我只是——”老Malfoy打开了一份预言家日报，然后尖刻地用手指点了点报纸的头条新闻。“担心你精神失常了。但现在，我很高兴地了解到，事实并非如此，但你却使整个家族蒙羞。”

Draco满脸通红，用力挣扎着保持沉默。他父亲现在正处于他见过的，最可怕的盛怒之下。

“你以为我为了恢复家族声誉，而折损我的自尊努力工作，只是一种心血来潮的行为吗？家族声誉对你来说毫无意义吗，Draco？”

当他父亲的语调越来越严厉时，Draco畏缩了一下。他伸长脖子想要看清头条新闻的标题，但他父亲把报纸拿开了。

“我让你和Potter家的后代做朋友，”Lucius怒斥到，“但不是以这种荒谬到玷污家族名誉的方式。”他紧紧抿着发白的嘴唇，不屑地把报纸扔到地板上。“别试图去纠正这个错误。我对你的社交技能没有一丝信心。我会收拾这场烂摊子的。”然后他转身走向门口，随着一声轻蔑的咔嚓声，他关上门离开了Draco的卧室。

Draco盯着地上的报纸试图忍住即将夺目而出的愤怒泪水。他已经过了使性子的年纪了，他恶狠狠地想。但...父亲以前从未这样故意地骂过他。像训斥小孩一样训他！Draco跪在地板上捡起了报纸，像一个家养小精灵一样！Draco咬紧牙关想到。

自从伏地魔死后，他的内心里充斥着两种对他父亲截然不同的矛盾看法。Draco知道，Lucius在很多方面都是十分具有权威的人物。迷人，无情并且极富影响力。Draco认为，现在的Lucius比以往的任何时候都值得人敬佩——因为他通过一系列交易和出卖行为，让自己免于阿兹卡班的牢狱之灾，还让自己成为了魔法部不可或缺的重要人物，给慈善机构捐赠大量善款，再一次获得了声望（当然这些钱都是通过非法盈利机构获得的，魔法部对此并不知情）。

但是，从个人层面出发，Draco惊恐地意识到他非常厌恶他父亲，厌恶程度可以与他对他母亲的崇拜程度相比拟。Lucius曾经，从很多个方面，哄骗Draco成为一个食死徒，仅仅为了证明他对伏地魔忠心耿耿。而现在，Draco回过神来，发现自己不过是他父亲与别人讨价还价的筹码——被利用，甚至在必要的时候被丢弃。Draco知道，如果他死了，他父亲只会为失去继承人而哀悼，但不一定会为失去Draco而难过。他父亲的态度里充满了纯粹的纯血斯莱特林野心——Draco，带着一种不安和背叛的感觉发现，也许野心和地位并不能代表一切。

Draco咬着牙弯下腰捡起报纸。就他父亲的反应来看，这不会是什么有趣的读物。

***

Hermione明显想要止住笑声，但每当她深吸一口气试图冷静下来时，Ron都会噗的一声笑出声，让她再次大笑起来。他俩已经保持这种行为整整十分钟了，并且完全没有要停下来的迹象。

Hermione擦了擦眼泪振作起来。她刚从澳大利亚回来，就尖叫着带着预言家日报的头条冲向Harry和Ron，吵醒了熟睡的Harry和一个试着不让自己笑到尿裤子的Ron。

此刻他们正坐在舒适的客厅里，Hermione和Ron想逗一逗Harry，可他们只能发出笑到断气的气音。

Harry挖苦地笑了笑。“好了，”他举起双手。“你们笑够了没。现在能让我看看那篇新闻了吗，拜托？”

Hermione做了几个深呼吸，然后把报纸递给了Harry。

读着这篇新闻，Harry的心情越来越沉重了。他不觉得有多好笑。这篇新闻——密密麻麻整整五页的篇幅——充斥着对他的令人作呕的虚伪恭维，以及对Draco的精心掩饰后的恶意。报纸封面醒目的标题， ** **食死徒将救世主引入歧途。不害臊的小MALFOY威胁要杀掉拯救整个巫师世界的救世主。**** 这篇新闻主要表达了对Harry的担忧，将他描述成了一个不懂事的孩童；一个轻信别人，天真无邪的男孩，被“邪恶且居心不良，仅仅因为前校友的宽宏大量才没被关进阿兹卡班的食死徒”下咒迷惑住了。

他继续读下去，略过了那些含沙射影的暗示。最后，他皱着眉把报纸扔到一旁。“这不好笑，”他简短地说。

Ron终于忍住不大笑了，但他看起来有点难受。“这很有趣的，伙计，”他略带歉意地说。“你看的跟我们看的是同一篇吗？那太好笑了，没人能忍住不笑。那些照片也巨搞笑。那张交通锥的...”他再次爆笑起来。

“是同一篇，”Harry生气地说。“永远都是那套说辞。不能信任Harry Potter可以照顾好自己。Harry Potter去城里喝得烂醉如泥。Harry Potter被人利用...”Harry突然停了下来，拿起报纸迅速浏览起来。当他找到他要看的那一段落时，他的脸一下子变红了。“Draco Malfoy正在尽力成为最迷人最具吸引力的同伴，”Harry大声念了出来，“仿佛他有什么不可告人的目的一样！预言家日报的工作人员想再次警告提醒Harry，华丽的外表可能只是个幌子。”Harry被惊到了。“这是我以为的那个意思吗？”

Hermione大笑起来。“什么意思，叫你不要信任Malfoy因为他是个可怕的斯莱特林？或者说你应该让自己不受他的诱惑，被他骗到床上？”

“哈，哈，”Harry红着脸咕哝。“现在我觉得交通锥那事儿比较有趣了。”

一听到‘交通锥’三个字，Ron又一次狂笑起来。“要我说的话，那他妈才是最最最有趣的！”Ron大笑着说。

Hermione笑了笑，若有所思地望着Harry。“你那晚过得开心吗？”

“他当然不开心，”Ron打断了他们。“对吗，伙计？”

“呃，”Harry的脸又变红了一点。“不像我想象中那么糟。”

Ron傻了。“请告诉我你那晚过得不开心。”

Harry紧张地笑了笑。“他没有试图杀掉我，”他说，“不管那个破报纸说了什么。Malfoy都没有特别油腔滑调或者特别迷人。他只是很Malfoy，他的那些坏毛病不像以前那么明显了。”Harry有点尴尬地耸耸肩。“我们喝了很多。说实话，我不记得其他事儿了。”

Hermione咧着嘴笑了，试图做出一副不赞同的样子。“你没有看第九页至第十一页吧，”她说。“那里面的内容也许能填补你的记忆漏洞。”

Harry翻到第九页，然后开始大笑。“我没有那样做吧？”他说，然后突然想起了Draco卧室里的警察头盔。“噢该死，我真的那样做了。”他停顿一下。“我们真的那样做了。”他摇了摇头。“但再也不会发生这种事了。Malfoy再也不会跟我一起出门了。报纸上的那张照片可不太好看。”

Ron抓起报纸，高兴地读了起来：“Draco Malfoy，瘦到吓人但却完全不缺乏自信，整晚都对他的同伴投以渴望的目光，而他的同伴Harry，尽可能礼貌的应对着他。由本报独家拍摄发行的最具魅力性感尤物榜单当仁不让的第一名的Harry，则对他同伴油腻的奉承和勾引无动于衷。”Ron大笑起来，但他突然脸色发绿。“渴望的目光？天哪。请告诉我那不是真的，否则我可能会立刻死掉，就死在这块地毯上。”

Harry有气无力地笑了，如果说那晚有任何渴望的眼神的话，那一定是他投向Malfoy的。尽管那一晚的记忆一片模糊，但他仍然清楚地记得Draco微笑的样子，他柔软的金色发丝垂在脸旁的样子，他修长的手指蛮横地打着手势的样子。那是一幅非常诱人的画面，Harry不知道该如何处理当下他脑子里的信息。这太不寻常了。再说，他皱起眉思考着，Draco再也不想见他了，即使...不，那想法太荒谬了。

“不，”Harry坚定地说，仿佛在试图说服他自己一样。“没有渴望的目光。”

“那油腻的奉承和勾引呢？”Ron充满希望地问。

Harry微笑起来。Draco整晚都表现得冷嘲热讽，话里带刺，近乎粗鲁。但这使人们对待他的方式发生了好的变化。“我不觉得油腻，完全不。”

“该死！”

“Ron，你能给我倒杯茶吗？”Hermione突然问。

Ron怀疑地盯着她，“为什么？”

“因为我口渴了，白痴！”

Ron咧嘴一笑，大步走开去泡了一壶茶。

当Ron走出客厅时，Hermione朝Harry靠了过去。“你还会跟他见面吗？”

Harry试着让自己不要脸红。有些时候，Hermione有一种不可思议的能力，她能在Harry有任何想法之前，就看出他到底在想些什么。Harry耸了耸肩。“我们分开的时候情况不是很好，”他承认到。“Malfoy很无礼，然后我气冲冲地走掉了。再说，在这篇报纸之后，他不可能想再见我了。”

Hermione沉思了一会儿。“我认为你跟他第一次会面的安排完全是错的，”她说。“我的意思是，认真的吗Harry？在公共场合？狂饮两加仑红酒？这些注定了你们分开的时候情况变得非常糟糕。你们没有杀掉对方，就意味着你们的关系值得继续发展下去。”

Harry哼了一声。“当然，我的安排可不值得强力推荐给别人对吗？我和他没有杀掉对方，难道就意味着我们一定是天生一对？”Harry突然楞了一下，他突然意识到自己刚刚暗示了些什么，他想知道那是口误还是他的真实想法。“我不是那个意思，”他咕哝着，但他的脑海里突然浮现出了Malfoy大笑着的模样，Malfoy脸上的表情几乎可以算作甜蜜，笑眼弯弯的。

“噢，Harry，”Hermione的声音听起来有点难过。“如果你真的是那样想的话，也没问题啊。我不介意的。我希望你能找到属于你的那个特别的人。”

Harry给了她一个拥抱，轻轻地笑了。“我相信你会在我之前，搞明白谁才是最适合我的人，但你一定得告诉我，好吗？”

“喂！”Ron端着三杯茶和一个危险地摇晃着的茶壶说。“放开我女朋友，英雄小子！”

Harry咧嘴笑了笑，放松了下来。跟朋友待在一起感觉真好。他整晚都在跟朋友聊天，大笑，试着——不去想Malfoy——但结果好坏参半。

虽然这样并不会安慰到Harry，但Malfoy正在更加努力地不去想跟Potter有关的事情——但结果也非常糟糕。

***

“Ron。”

“嗯？”Ron打了个哈欠，转过身把Hermione紧紧地搂进怀里。

“如果Harry喜欢男人，你会介意吗？”

Ron惊讶地微微直起身。“他喜欢男人吗？”

“你介意吗？”

Ron哼哼一声躺了回去。“当然不。他想跟谁约会就跟谁约会。但如果他选择跟一只鹰头马身有翼兽在一起的话，我不确定我是否会祝福他，不过他开心就好。”

“那如果...”Hermione试探地说，“是Draco Malfoy呢？”

Ron突然全身紧绷，然后叹了口气紧贴在Hermione身旁。他拉长了脸。“该死，如果他愿意的话，他当然可以跟那只雪貂脸约会。但一旦雪貂脸搞砸了什么或者伤了Harry的心，我会非常乐意地踹死他的。为什么这么问？你觉得Harry喜欢他吗？”Ron轻轻耸了耸肩。“我以为Harry会更有品味一点呢。”

Hermione困倦地笑了笑。“女性的第六感。走着瞧吧。”

***

“顺说一句，Malfoy先生，”Snape疲倦地说。“我无法不注意到，你在和Potter出门就餐时，你并没有注意避开媒体。你们难道不认为当众出丑是一种非常不明智的行为吗？”

Draco原本正在全神贯注地往小试管里倾倒一种十分复杂且不稳定的药水，听到Snape的话，他手一抖，把试管摔在了地上。当地上升起一团有毒的气团时，他大声地咒骂了起来。乳白色的地毯被烧出了一个大洞。

“如果你刚才认真地按照正确步骤调制了的话，”Snape冷淡地说，挥了挥魔杖收拾掉了地上那一团糟，“调制出的魔药应该直接烧穿地板。休息一会儿，重新做一次。”

Snape转过身，昂首阔步地走出房间。Draco闷闷不乐地跟在他身后。自那篇新闻出来之后，他已经焦虑好几天了，情绪徘徊在快要毁掉他的白热化怒火，和几乎吞噬掉他让他无法吃饭睡觉的阴暗悲伤之中。

这太典型了，Draco痛苦地想，Harry该死的Potter，又一次，让他的生活变得令人更加痛苦。Draco和他父亲之间不稳定的休战演变成了一场全面的冷战；他再一次被那些媒体抹黑了。Draco用力咬住牙。那篇新闻的那些暗示！暗示他，一个纯血，一个贵族，一个Malfoy，像...像...像一条留着口水的狗一样追求着Potter的爱情。如果有人要这么做的话，那也应该是Potter来追他——但这，是绝对不应出现在Draco脑海中的念头。

而且，这更不应该让Draco的内心以那种奇怪又意想不到的方式变得混乱。Draco强烈希望他能拥有强大的自制力，因为他自己的——通常情况下非常固执——自制力在这种重要的事情上对他毫无帮助。

还有报纸上那张照片，也毫无帮助。

这其实并不是一件特别尴尬或者特别愚蠢的事儿（尽管媒体拍下了一系列尴尬又可笑的照片，就这些照片来看，他是个相当笨拙的醉鬼，这就能解释他膝盖上的淤青了）。与其他照片相比，这张没有那么可怕...照片上他们一定是正准备幻影移形，不然他为什么会紧紧地抓住Potter的胳膊呢？Potter看起来有点糊涂了，脸上的表情混合着难过与困惑。然后——然后他轻轻转过头望着Draco的脸...他的表情瞬间变得开朗起来。不是快乐，不是难过。只是...平静。轻松。安心。Draco突然头脑发晕，心里洋溢着一种他阴郁地怀疑那应该是幸福的感觉，或者类似的东西。

这种想法让人难以忍受。

“我猜我母亲又找你谈过了？”Draco乖戾地说，倒在一把安乐椅上，而坐在他对面的Snape双臂交叉在胸前望着他。Draco完全不期待这场即将发生的谈话。

Snape叹了口气，他看上去非常恼火。“你真是个非常讨厌的小孩儿，Draco。是的，Narcissa跟我谈了你与Potter之间紧张的关系。你应该感到庆幸，你的母亲如此关心你。那么你打算怎么做？”

“关于Potter？”

Snape翻了个白眼。“不，Malfoy先生，如果你再试图激怒我的话，那么我将不得不对你这倒霉蛋进行非常猛烈的人身攻击。”

Draco红着脸开始发脾气。“为什么我要打算做任何事？这是他的错。”

“他的错？难道不是你自己摄入了过量的火焰威士忌，然后让你自己出尽了洋相吗？还是说你很享受这种醉酒后的狂欢，尽管预言家日报的报道非常荒谬？”

“他们歪曲了事实，”Draco僵硬地回答。“事情不像他们所说的那样。”

Snape仿佛被逗乐了一样勾起嘴角。“我可以问问关于交通锥的事儿吗？”

Draco楞了一下，勉强笑了笑。“如果我能想起来的话，我也绝对不会告诉你的。”

Snape哼了一声。“明智的做法。更加明智的做法是，不要去干涉麻瓜交通工具和他们的执法人员。”

“别说了，”Draco生气地说。“我搞砸了。对此我无能为力。而Potter也不会想...”他突然停了下来。

“Potter不会想怎么？”Snape好奇地问。“不会再见你？Draco，如果你真的想要在社交场合再次见到人见人爱的格兰芬多的话，我相信你一定会找到方法的。”

“用我油腻的奉承和勾引？”Draco引用了报纸上的话，试图讲个笑话，但令人沮丧的是，他听起来十分悲惨。

“用你猪头般的决心和固执，”Snape干巴巴地说。“但我很肯定，如果你愿意的话你可以变得非常迷人，Malfoy先生。据我说知，Potter先生并不是你们在校期间唯一一个受欢迎的年轻人。”Snape的表情变得十分痛苦。“至于渴望的眼神，在这一领域我没有什么经验智慧可分享。尽管说出这句话让我非常痛苦，但如果你有这种倾向，这么说吧，你绝对不会比Potter表现的更加渴望。”

“你认为我想...想...跟Potter约会？”Draco语无伦次地说。

Snape高深莫测地问。“你想吗？”

Draco脸红了。“这不管你的事！”

Snape嘴角抽搐了一下。“我认为这个想法对你来说很有吸引力，”他好笑地说，然后举起一只手让Draco闭上嘴巴。“我们该回去继续工作了。”

“是的，先生，”Draco闷闷不乐地回答。该死，Snape到底知道些什么？

Snape站起身，他的长袍戏剧性的在他身侧翻滚着，他用一种很随和地态度说，“记住这一点，作为一名斯莱特林，不代表他不能向别人道歉。恰恰相反，一个圆滑得体的道歉能成为非常有用的工具。这是一种高效而相对愉快的方式，能让人们站在你这一边——特别是那些易受影响且诚实的人。”

Draco考虑过道歉。但向Potter道歉这个主意着实让人不快，但也还没到让他无法忍受的地步。毕竟，当Potter非常缺乏男子气概地从Malfoy庄园气冲冲走掉的时候，Draco差点就道歉了。“那也不会改变我在人们心中的地位，”他说，跟在Snape身后朝他们的临时实验室走去。

“也许吧，”Snape说，“但这是你最关心的问题吗？”

Draco绷着脸开始让自己忙于魔药配方。他不是很愿意回答Snape抛出的那个问题。

***

****小妙招#84：有些时候，做出一些能让你脱离舒适区的事儿，是非常重要的。交一些新朋友，跟一群新认识的人一起出门玩儿可能有些恐怖，但那是很值得的。勇敢一些！试试看！——摘自** ** ** **《治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法》** ** ****，Melusina Meadowbrook。** **

****

Draco冷冷地整理着他的衣领，从镜子里端详着自己。这，他沉思着，是个非常糟糕的主意，他最后一定会被打脸的。Draco不习惯穿麻瓜的服装，但当Harry告诉他，他们通常会穿着非常休闲的服装时，他决定出门去购物。他不是很喜欢麻瓜们的穿着，但他不得不承认，此刻他身上穿着的这套服装还不算太糟糕：深绿色的高领毛衫，黑色的长裤和鞋子。他看起来很时髦。显然那个女店员给了他不错的建议。

他看了一眼手表。快到出发的时间了。他从镜子里怒瞪着自己，思考他是如何让自己陷入这种境地的。穿着麻瓜的衣服，带着一瓶包装好的品质上等的巫师酿制葡萄酒准备出发，还——最恐怖的是——跟三个格兰芬多度过一个他们很期待的娱乐之夜。这将又是一场审判。

在通过一封潦草的信向Potter道了歉之后（在寄出之前他甚至没有重读过这封信，他怕自己失去勇气改变主意），事情的发展立刻超出了他的掌控范围。当Potter提议另一次会面时，Draco同意了。心甘情愿地同意了。这次的提议稍微有了一点进步，Potter邀请，Draco，去他家里，那个他和Weasley以及Granger一起住的公寓里，而不是冒着再次当众出丑的风险选择在公共场合见面。很显然，这会变成一场晚餐会。太可怕了。

此外，他们显然是想将Draco引诱到他们的公寓里去，然后杀掉他。毕竟，他们有正当的理由这么做。也许死亡会比跟三个在不同程度上憎恨着Draco的人，一起度过一个让人极度不适的夜晚要好一点（尽管当他父亲发现了Draco违背他的命令，再次跟Potter见面时，他还是会死得很惨）。这将是一个两败俱伤的局面。

Draco最后从镜子里确认了一遍，他的着装与外表看起来是可接受的，然后幻影移形了，这让他的胃十分不舒服。

***

“这真是个糟糕的注意，”Harry往头上抹了一点发胶，试图让他的头发平整一些，但他失败了。没用的，他的乱发永不认输，但Harry从未放弃希望，他认为总有一天，他的发型能变得顺滑整洁一些。“我不敢相信是你说服我这样做的，Hermione。”

Hermione翻了翻眼睛。“别再弄你的头发了，你把它弄得更乱了。”

Harry望向镜子，沮丧地呻吟了一声。他看起来像只豪猪。他把头伸到了水龙头下面，想要洗掉头上的发胶。

“这可不是件容易的事儿，”Hermione若有所思地说。“我是说，如果Ron听见他叫我泥巴种的话，我们也许得在接下来的两周内，忙着清理地毯上Malfoy的尸体碎片。但我不认为Malfoy会有那么傻。我希望他能成熟一点。”

Harry往头上扔了个烘干咒。“我看起来怎么样？”他焦虑地问。

Hermione微笑着回答，“你看上去不错，Harry，别担心。”

“你不觉得我也许该穿件衬衣而不是t恤吗？”

“说真的，Harry，你看起来很好。如果你再大惊小怪的话，我就会觉得你把这当成了一场约会，而不仅仅是一顿友好的晚餐那么简单了。”

Harry慌里慌张地看了Hermione一眼。“这不是场约会。”

Hermione举起双手。“好吧，好吧。但你最好赶紧收拾完，因为他可能马上就到。”

Harry叹了口气，又照了照镜子，然后走向厨房去检查晚餐的食物是否准备妥当。他在心里默默决定，以后再也不听Hermione的建议了。是她建议Harry邀请Malfoy来吃晚餐的，并且她坚持要让她和Ron也在场。所以，当今晚变成一场注定的灾难时，这都是Hermione的错。他们几个绝不可能就这么顺利地度过今晚。没门儿。

***

Harry打开门看到站在门外的Malfoy时，他突然意识到了两件事：一，Malfoy可能，是他这辈子见过的最迷人的生物；二，他刚刚做意面时沾在他白t恤上的酱汁，让他看起来像个两岁的邋遢小屁孩。

Malfoy惊讶了一小会儿，他看起来还有点焦虑，然后他迅速挂上了一种更加高傲的表情。“我不知道你还会烹饪，Potter，”他把一瓶看起来非常贵的东西塞到Harry手里。“某种以番茄为主的菜肴，对吗？”

Harry试图让自己不要脸红，低头看着手里的瓶子想要分散注意力。他完全不懂酒。他皱起了眉毛。“我应该把这个放进冰箱吗？”

“这是红酒，Potter。它需要换瓶醒酒才能呼吸，才能在室内温度下饮用。也许我该带一箱黄油啤酒来，如果这才是你习惯的饮品的话，”Harry不喜欢Draco傲慢的言辞。

“我带你逛逛，”Harry忍住了即将脱口而出的刻薄回应。“等我一下，我把这个带去厨房。”

“他来了？”当Harry急匆匆地走进厨房时，Hermione低声问到。

Harry叹了口气。“是的，还给我上了一堂红酒课，然后嘲笑了一番我的厨艺。”Hermione拿着一块湿抹布朝Harry走来，他立刻闪开了。“别动。把酒倒出来，行吗？很显然，这酒需要换瓶，虽然我也不知道那是啥意思。”

“别紧张，”Hermione严肃地说。“带他参观一下，我和Ron在客厅等你。”她挥挥手让示意Harry从厨房离开。

Malfoy脸上挂着一种无聊的神情，在走廊等Harry。他双手交叉在胸前，靠墙站着。当Harry出现时，他立刻站直身体，某种奇怪的表情从他脸上一闪而过。Harry不知道他是否该为此担心。

他迅速带Malfoy参观了一遍，略带自豪地炫耀了一下他们的公寓。这套公寓绝对算不上宽敞豪华，但却舒适如家。

当Harry指了指他自己的卧室时，Malfoy两眼放光，这让Harry感觉有点不舒服。

“没有红金交织的墙纸吗，Potter？”Malfoy拖着长腔说。“你真让我吃惊。你几乎可以算得上是有一点点品味了。”

Harry眯起眼睛，他不确定Malfoy是否在侮辱他。他的卧室只有Malfoy卧室的四分之一大，但却比Malfoy的卧室杂乱十倍。这么看来，Malfoy是个有洁癖的人，他喜欢把所有东西都收拾得井井有条。

“我喜欢这样。”

“我也是，”Malfoy有点惊讶地说。然后Malfoy的脸因焦虑而抽搐了下。“告诉我，Potter。黄鼠狼是不是想杀了我？我需要自我保护吗？”

Harry发出了一阵让Malfoy诧异的笑声。“如果你继续叫他黄鼠狼的话，你也许需要躲开他朝你丢过来的恶咒了。他有名字，他叫Ron。”

Malfoy却没有笑。“我知道我在这儿不受欢迎。但你提议在此处见面真的让我很惊讶。”

Harry耸了耸肩。“是Hermione的主意，”他说，但下一刻他立刻希望自己没有说过这句话，因为Malfoy脸上闪过了一种几乎可以算作受伤的表情。有没有可能Malfoy真的在意，真的在意Harry对他的看法呢？有没有可能他为再次见到Ron和Hermione而紧张呢？不是担心他的自身安全，而是出于某种更深刻，更难懂的原因呢？“我很高兴你来了，”Harry试图表现地随意一点，但他却一直在用余光仔细地观察着Malfoy的脸。

Malfoy脸上的表情并没有什么变化，但（也许只是Harry出现了幻觉？）他的脸颊泛着淡淡的粉色。“那么，我们能继续参观了吗，还是说我们地整晚都待在你的卧室里？”他慢吞吞地说。Harry突然脸红了。

Harry带着Malfoy来到了客厅，让他坐在了一把椅子上。Ron的脸变成了一种滑稽的紫红色，但他尽力控制住自己不要举起魔杖，尽管他的手可疑地靠近了他放魔杖的衣服口袋。

“Granger小姐。Weasley先生，”Malfoy的语气礼貌而冷漠。

房间里一片沉默。“呃，”Harry说。“我得...”

“我去厨房看看晚餐怎么样了，”Hermione立刻说。

Harry瞪了她一眼。他本来想借此从客厅里逃走的。这场景跟他预料的一样可怕。他们四个到底该聊些什么内容？他和Malfoy可以在喝得酩酊大醉的情况下，勉强无视他们不快的过去以及所有问题，顺利地聊天对话。但他不确定Ron也愿意这么做，甚至连Hermione都表现得有些不安，显然这场晚餐比她想象中的困难了许多。

“所以你最近在干些什么呢，Malfoy？”Ron突然开口问，他看上去有点痛苦。

Malfoy的表情冷冰冰的。“独来独往，大部分时间里。”

气氛再次陷入冰冷的沉默里，Harry发现Ron正在挣扎着不让自己骂出些什么粗话。

“我最近在接受培训试着成为一 _名医疗巫师（Mediwizard）*³，_ ”最终Ron说。“虽然工作很累，但我还挺喜欢的。”

_医疗巫师（Mediwizard）*³：与治疗师不同（Hearler），是会赶往事发现场具有医疗资质的急救医护巫师，在麻瓜界应该等同于护士。_

Harry看见Malfoy肉眼可见的吞咽了一下，很明显他是在思考该如何回答Ron。“我过去几个月都在在准备N.E.W.T，”他用不容反驳的语气说。“Snape教授在辅导我的魔药。”

Ron深吸一口气。“你可真幸运，”他说。“Snapr在学校的时候可是个不折不扣的混蛋，但他现在竟变成一位英雄了。”

“你的意思是，我不是吗？”

“不，你不是，”Ron生气地说，让Harry惊讶的是，他竟然没有伸手去拿魔杖。“听着Malfoy，我们都知道你在学校是什么样子，你没必要装模作样。你以前是个混蛋，甚至比这还糟，一个有偏见的食死徒混蛋，一个非常乐意看到我们所有人死掉的混蛋。但...”Ron做了个深呼吸，他的脸变得和甜菜根一样红，“Harry认为我们该再给你一次机会，我相信Harry的判断。你爸爸是个无用的失败者，他教导你信奉了纯血论那一套狗屁，但这并不是你的错。现在，轮到你了，来证明你远比那种人好多了。”

Harry坐在椅子上，惊呆了，他迅速在大脑里回想一遍他学习过的基本急救训练。他不知道Malfoy会对Ron施多可怕的恶咒。但让他惊讶的是，Malfoy只是僵着脸坐在那儿。

Hermione红酒和几个杯子，走进了客厅。她停下脚步，眯起眼睛盯着他们。

“Malfoy，”她咬紧牙关。“这太蠢了。我能叫你Draco吗？”

Malfoy回过神，转头对Hermione说，“当然，”他很快回答。

“Draco，你来倒酒，可以吗？”

Draco轻轻点了点头，站起身去接过Hermione手里的酒杯。

“我提议举杯，”Hermione说。“为了友谊，和...”她有点紧张，“和原谅。”

Malfoy怔了一怔，但他什么都没说。他举起杯子，喝了一大口红酒。

“一切还好吗？”Hermione用口型示意Harry？

Harry笑着耸了耸肩。他也不确定。

***

在这顿安静又平淡的晚餐之后，Hermione推了推Ron。“我们来收拾吧。”

Ron先是有点惊讶，然后沮丧地跟在Hermione身后走进厨房，关上了厨房的门。

Harry不安地望着Malfoy。“怎么样？”他问，他不敢相信自己竟然真的问出口了。

Malfoy的唇角弯成了一个近乎微笑的弧度。“还不错，”他说。“比我预期中好一点点。”他低头盯着他的酒杯，一缕金发垂在他的眼前。“你呢？”他咕哝到。

“噢，”Harry说，然后思考起来。除了发现我被你深深吸引了以外，一切都挺好的，他想，然后立刻为这个想法畏缩了一下。他绝不可能说出刚刚那个想法。“没有谁把谁杀掉，”他说，“我t恤上的污渍是番茄酱而不是某人的血，所以，总的来说，挺好的。”

Malfoy抬起头，把那缕头发捋到脑后，真心实意地笑了起来。“惨兮兮的邋遢Potter，”他说，“可怜的小宝宝。”

Harry伸手捶了Malfoy一拳，他看上去有点惊讶，然后笑着躲开了。

“Potter，你真的，让我很惊讶，你竟然两次证明了你是个很有趣的人，”Malfoy高高在上地说。“继续这样下去，我也许会怀疑是某人盗用了你的身体。”

然后Malfoy做了一件让他俩都愣住了的事儿。

壁炉的火烧得很旺，房间里的温度温暖到让人有些发热了。Hermione经常抱怨她很冷，所以当她在家时，男孩们总是让房间保持一种像烤炉一样热的温度，一部分原因是为了不让Hermione冷，另一部分原因是为了惹恼她。Malfoy穿着一件薄薄的高领毛衫，但即使只是一件薄毛衫，对于这个房间里的温度来说，还是太热了。

Malfoy卷起了他的袖子。

他一这么做，Harry就僵住了，然后Malfoy立刻意识到自己刚才干了些什么。他面无表情地迅速把袖子扯了下来。

他们一言不发地坐在那儿。

“你感到抱歉吗？”Harry脱口而出。“如果你不感到抱歉的话，我无法对此视而不见。伏地魔杀了我的...”他突然停了下来，摇了摇头。“你也许没有过多的选择，但你仍有一个。你选择了错的那个，Malfoy。我没法...”

Malfoy脸上一片空白。他咬住了嘴唇。“我有时会梦见我以前做过的那些事儿，在半夜尖叫着醒来，”他的音调毫无起伏。“我永远无法弥补我的过错。”他闭上了双眼。“来这儿就是个错误，我想。对于想要你的陪伴这一点，我向你道歉。Weasley先生对于我的评价，从许多方面来说都是正确的。”他站起身拽了拽袖口。“谢谢你的款待。”

Harry立刻跳过去把Malfoy按在沙发上，然后坐在了他的旁边。Malfoy只是稍微地反抗了一下。

Harry咬着嘴唇。他不确定他接下来要做的事儿是个好主意，或者是个完全适得其反的糟糕透顶主意。但是，看着上帝的份上，他是个格兰芬多。于是他决定实施他的计划。

他伸手抓住Malfoy的左臂，拉起了他的衣袖。

Malfoy愣住了。“你在干什么，Potter？”他语调冰冷地说。

Harry扯了扯Malfoy裹在左臂上那层薄薄的绷带，开始轻轻地解它。

“展示某种东西。”

“你认为我需要你来提醒我，我有多愚蠢？”Malfoy发火了，用尽全力想要从Harry身旁离开，但Harry紧紧抓住他的手臂不放。

Harry迅速解开了剩下的绷带，然后翻过Malfoy的手臂，露出了他的手臂内侧。

黑魔标记，现在只是一个丑陋且令人不适的纹身，出现在他们眼前。

“这能证明什么？”Malfoy说，但他没有再试图离开了，而是全身僵硬紧张的坐在那儿。

Harry的手指抚过那个标记，好奇地观察着它。当然，他以前见过黑魔标记，但却从没机会仔细观察。它很丑，但现在伏地魔已经死了，这只是一个丑陋的标记。它在Malfoy奶油色的光滑肌肤上显得很怪异。Harry指尖下Malfoy的皮肤温暖而柔软，然后Harry突然通过自己狂跳的心脏意识到，他过于享受触摸Malfoy的感觉了。

他回过神，耸耸肩。“证明我不介意这个标记，”Harry说。“我是说，当然还是有一点介意，但没到我想象中的那种程度。”他无力地笑了笑。“我不确定这样有没有帮到你。也许没有吧。我也不知道。”

Malfoy低头看着他的手臂。“这是我第一次看到它，自从...”他清了清嗓子。“自从你击败伏地魔之后。”他的嗓音有些颤抖，但语气却很挑衅。

“另外，我一直想向你道歉，我那次差点杀掉你，”Harry感觉现在是说出这句话的最佳时机。

“我身上留疤了，”Malfoy非常恼火地说。他几乎无意识地卷起了他的右衣袖，撩起衣服下摆露出了他苍白精瘦的腹部。“这些疤完全没有变淡。”

Harry尽量让自己不要表现得过于目瞪口呆。Malfoy的腹部非常美，即使上面留下了斯内普那个‘仅对敌人使用’的咒语留下的伤痕。Harry用力吞咽了一下，努力装出一副不受影响的样子。

Malfoy放下衣服遮住了自己。“不过，你救了我大概有一百万次，所以我想我可以原谅你。”他轻轻地微笑着，仿佛在暗示Harry刚刚他开了一个玩笑。

Harry淡淡地笑了。他被Malfoy吸引这件事儿已经有些失控了，但他不知道该怎么办，他只能尽力抑制住自己的感情，然后否认这种感情。他没有其他选择。

***

****小妙招#101：最后，也是最重要的一个小妙招——记住，保持坦诚，无论是对待自己还是对待他人。坦诚是幸福的关键。如果你对自己都不能保持诚实的话，那你如何才能满足自己的期愿呢？思考一下，你最想从自己和别人身上得到的东西是什么——然后告诉他们。只有这样做，才能解决你的困扰，治好你的心病。祝你好运！——摘自** ** ** **《治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法》** ** ****，Melusina Meadowbrook。** **

在接下来的一周里，Draco陷入了深深的抑郁之中。Potter竟然让他有这种感觉，他想，太荒谬了。和红发蠢货以及泥巴种一起吃的那顿晚餐（现在，让Draco惊讶的是，一想到这个词都会让他畏缩），他勉强可以忍受。那天晚上，Potter做了那件奇怪且让人不舒服的事情，事实上，这几乎可以算得上是一个愉快的夜晚。

当Potter强迫Draco露出了他的黑魔标记之后，他们之间的那种糟糕的对立关系消失了，取而代之的是某种更可怕的东西：吸引力，至少Draco被吸引了。他毫不怀疑，如果他给了Potter哪怕一点点暗示，关于他对Potter的感情是跟友谊无关的暗示的话，那么他们之间这种不稳定的试探关系就会立刻结束。

倒不是说Draco想和Potter有什么，当然——试探关系或者其他更可怕的关系。但他父亲的态度非常明确，告诉他远离Potter才是正确的做法，最近报纸上出现的那些过于谄媚的文章，无疑是他父亲将魅力和金钱运用到女记者身上的结果。Draco完完全全，强调一下，100%同意他父亲。他将会，他应该，他也能做到远离Potter。那种不明智且给他造成了一定困扰的吸引力，最终会随着时间的推移逐渐消失的。他很快就会恢复理智了。

问题是，Potter给他寄了一封友好的信（那封Draco反复读过非常多遍，重读次数超过他愿意承认次数的信），当Potter的第一封信没有收到任何回应时，他又寄了第二封有些正式的信，和一张读起来感觉Potter有些受伤了的便条（显然，Draco并没有为之哭泣，任何从他眼睛里流出来的液体都是因为灰尘，绝不是因为难过），事实上，Draco对Potter的迷恋比以往更加强烈了。

远离Potter的痛苦程度让Draco大吃一惊。他待在他的卧室里，拒绝见任何人，即使是Snape教授。他的忍耐是有限度的，他知道教授一定会用一些非常粗鲁尖刻的话语来挖苦他，Draco不认为自己可以在不哭出来的情况下忍受这些。因为那样会非常丢脸和可怕，因为Malfoy们不会哭，如果他们要哭，也是在他们自己施了静音咒的私密卧室里。如果他们要对着枕头疯狂尖叫的话，他们会保证没有任何人会知道这件事儿。

接下来发生了一件意料之外，非常吓人的事情，伴随着撕心裂肺的恐慌感，Draco忘记了他的决心和给自己定下的一切规定。

他的家养小精灵带着Hermione送来的消息和门钥匙出现了。“Harry出事了。他伤得很重。请尽快赶来。门钥匙会带你去Harry那儿。”

Draco没有多想。他站在那儿，身体因震惊而摇晃了几下，伸手握住了门钥匙，一阵熟悉且让人发呕的拉扯感，将他带往目的地。

***

Draco跌跌撞撞地到了，他试着呼吸。他从他的卧室到了一个完全不像医院病房的地方，他有点慌了。他在一个有着壁炉的温暖小客厅里，而Potter不在这儿。

Draco突然开始怀疑自己是不是傻子。外面有一大堆想要杀掉他的人——而他未经确认，就不顾一切地握住了那把门钥匙，事实上，根据签名来看，那是Hermione送来的。

他咬住嘴唇。“Potter？”他喊到。

Potter猛地推开门，生气地冲了进来。Draco用一种混合着由衷的宽慰和恼怒的表情看着他。

“Potter，”他冷冷地说，感觉自己像个白痴。“看起来关于你逝世的消息被过于夸大了啊。”

“这句话原封不动地还给你！”Potter激动地说。“Hermione说你病得很重，所以我用了她给我的门钥匙，结果发现只有我一个人在这儿。你在玩什么把戏Malfoy？在我以为我们成为朋友了之后无视我，把我吓得心脏病发作之后，无缘无故地把我带来这儿。”

Draco试着不要表现的太惊讶。Potter竟然担心他？“看来我们都是恶作剧的受害者，”他尽力让自己听起来很冷静。“我也收到了来自Granger小姐的消息，说你病得快死掉了。”

Potter皱眉。“你在开玩笑。”

“我没有。”

“那么，我们离开这儿把。”

“极好的建议。”

Draco从Potter身旁走过，趾高气扬地走到客厅另一头。这房子很阴暗，一开始，他以为是因为窗帘没有拉开，但当他拉开一扇扇窗帘之后，他发现窗帘后面根本没有窗户。也没有任何门。这栋房子没有出口。

“现在有个问题，”Draco试着不咬住他的牙。“我们被困住了。”

“别傻了，”Potter不屑地说，然后走出了客厅。几分钟后，他红着脸回来了，手里还抓着一封信。

“唔，”他说。

Draco缩了缩脖子，闭上眼睛。“说吧，”他虚弱地说。“直接告诉我坏消息。快点儿结束这一切。”

“呃，这是Hermione的信，”Potter结结巴巴地说。“还有，嗯，Snape的。”

“Snape？”

“对。显然他们认为我们需要对，呃，对方更加诚实一点。所以他们把我俩关在这儿了。”Potter的脸很红。“出口只会在我们，用他们的话来说，对对方坦诚相待时出现。”

Draco感觉自己的内脏不安地绞紧了。坦诚相待？坦诚他对Potter的感情？当着Potter的面？绝无可能。“把信给我，”他发火了。“一定有别的方法。你是超级巫师。施点无杖魔法之类的东西。赶紧把我们弄出去。”

Potter一言不发地把信递给他。Draco十分不悦地发现，信上还有Melusina Meadowbrook的最后一个小妙招。

“然后呢？”Draco气冲冲地说，他又开始慌了。“做点什么啊！”

“我试过了，”Potter的语气在如此糟糕的情况下显得过于理智了。因为他还没有完全爱上他的死对头，所以他没什么好紧张的。“没用的。这个咒语太强了，不知道他们是怎么做到的。”他耸了耸肩。“我也许是很强，但如果不知道破除咒语的方法的话，我也无计可施。”

“那我们该怎么办？我们会饿死的！”Draco说，他突然意识到自己的声音像是在哀号。

Potter异常平静。“别担心，Malfoy。这儿有足够的食物——够吃一周了。而且这儿很温暖。他们把我们的衣服拿来了。房间里还有一张床。”

“一张床？”Draco机械地重复到，这一事实让他感到心惊肉跳。

Potter用看傻子的眼神看着他。“是的，Malfoy，一张床。一张很大的双人床。如果你担心我会在半夜扑到你身上，那你可以去睡沙发。”

Draco愁容满面。

“得了Malfoy，情况没那么糟。”

“没那么糟？没那么？糟？”

Potter笑嘻嘻地说。“原来你是个戏剧女王呀，我以前可不知道这个。”

Draco站起身，迅速走向浴室，砰的一声关上了浴室门。他愤怒地发现，浴室竟然没有门锁，所以他背靠着门坐在了地上，试着——这太荒谬了——试着不要哭出来。他无法容忍，被困在这种尴尬的窘境中。还被强迫和一个完全不受Draco影响，并且做好了跟Draco坦诚相待准备的男孩同床共枕。哈！如果他，Draco，不得不在这里度过余生，那就这样吧。他不会崩溃的。他会很坚强的。

半小时后，有人敲了敲浴室门。

“滚开，”Draco咕哝着说。

“客厅里有茶，如果你想喝的话，”门外的Potter说。“还有饼干。还有沙发。你知道的，生闷气不能解决任何问题。”

Draco推开门。“我没有生闷气！”他厉声说。

Potter挑起眉毛。“没有吗？”

“我很生气，我感觉被欺骗了，我还很愤怒，还...还...”

“好啦，我理解，”Potter安慰他。“来喝杯茶吧。”

Draco跟着Potter走向客厅，他意识到自己已经完全失去了优势。

***

在最开始的几个小时里，Draco断然拒绝任何交流，只是一个劲儿地命令Potter把他们从这地方弄出去。

接下来的几个小时里，他又开始生闷气了。他知道他这样很不讲道理，他也知道他这样做没有任何帮助，但他忍不住要这样做。他不习惯不按照自己的方式行事。和伏地魔待在一起的那段可怕的日子，教会了Draco如何在感到害怕的时候保持安静，但他并没有学会耐心。他现在很安静，但他的内心非常暴躁。

“我去做点晚餐？”Potter问，他的表情过于高兴了，Draco不喜欢这样。

Draco不由自主地打了个颤。“如果你执意要做的话，请便。”

Potter看起来有点被冒犯到了。“我的厨艺还不错，”他说。“如果要抱怨的话，那你自己去做饭。”

“我没学过烹饪，”Draco高傲地说。“我家有小精灵去做那些事儿。”

Potter翻了个白眼。“那我来做晚餐，好吗？”

Draco坐在一把椅子上看着Potter在料理台上切菜和搅拌锅里的东西。Potter专心做某事的时候，会迷人地皱起眉头。Draco沉着脸。他刚刚真的有了那种想法吗？

“怎么了？”Potter把锅里的炒菜倒进了两个盘子里。“这看起来不坏啊。”

“看起来很好，”Draco阴沉地说。盘子里的菜看起来很好，但Potter看上去更美味。这才是问题所在。

他们沉默地吃着晚餐。吃完晚餐之后，Draco伸了个懒腰。“勉强还行吧，Potter，”他说。“有酒吗？我需要大量让人快乐且能灌醉我的酒精饮品来淹没我的烦恼。”

Harry大笑起来。“你表扬人的技术真的很烂，Malfoy。这儿没有酒。我找过了。”

Draco的心猛地沉了下去。在没有酒精来麻痹自己的情况下，单独跟Potter待在一起。一想到等会儿睡觉的时候，Draco脑海里就隐隐约约地浮现出了一张可怕的双人床。这将会是一场噩梦。

***

几小时后，Draco感到既紧张又放松。Potter表现的出奇的友好，打发时间变得比Draco想象中的容易了许多。Potter没有提起Draco无视他的信的事情，甚至没有因此向Draco发火。Potter打起了呵欠，Draco实在无法忍受和Potter睡同一张床。尽管十分不情愿，但Draco决定，他要睡沙发。

“我累得不行了，”Potter突然说。“我们现在去睡觉好吗？”

“我还不困，”Draco感觉恨不自在。“我睡沙发。”

Potter大笑起来，抓住Draco的手把他从椅子上拉起来。Draco尽量不作出任何反应。“不你不睡沙发。别傻了。我不会咬人的。那张床完全够两个人睡了。我保证我绝不会打鼾的。”

当他们走进卧室时，Potter去了浴室，很快他穿着一条睡裤和薄薄的t恤再次出现了。他对Draco笑了笑。“该你了。我想你的东西也应该在浴室里。”

Draco郁闷地走进浴室，换上他的睡衣，刷牙洗漱。当他回到卧室时，Potter已经躺在床上了。那张床，严格来说，确实是一张双人床，但无论如何也算不上大。为了避免接触到Potter的身体，他必须得轻手轻脚地躺下去。

Draco小心翼翼地爬上床，关掉了灯。静静地躺着，祈祷早晨快点到来。

几分钟后，Potter动了一下，他的腿贴上了Draco的腿。Draco一动也不敢动，但Potter没有把腿移开。Draco有一种奇怪的错觉，他感觉Potter屏住了呼吸。

“Malfoy，”Potter打了个哈欠。

“又怎么了，Potter？”

“我能叫你Draco吗？”

Draco的心脏狂跳起来，他尽量让自己忽视心底那股荒唐的欣喜感。“嗯，”他简短地回答。

“太好了，”Potter说。“我是Harry，很高兴认识你，”他补充到，他听起来像是在微笑的样子。“晚安，Draco。”

“晚安，Harry，”Draco说，最后那个词出现在他嘴里的感觉很奇怪。他已经习惯把Harry叫做Potter了，用教名来叫他似乎显得有些过于亲密了。

Potter——Harry——又动了动，贴在Draco腿上那股令他兴奋的压力消失了。

Draco稍微放松了一点，Harry的呼吸声让他昏昏欲睡，他很快便进入了梦乡。

***

第二天跟前一天几乎一样，只是在他们俩之间出现了一中奇怪的氛围。每当Draco叫Harry时——他鼓起勇气，尽可能地多叫Harry的名字，嘴唇发出的那个音节让他有点兴奋——Harry都会有点惊讶，他看上去非常高兴。但Draco发现他仍然沉浸在闷闷不乐的情绪中，当Harry建议她们试着对对方坦诚一点，看看接下来会发生什么时，Draco果断地拒绝了。

傍晚，Harry递给他一杯茶，把他拉到沙发上，挨着他坐了下来。“好了，我们得谈谈，”Harry坚定地说。“我不想一辈子都困在这儿。再说，你见过Snape或者Hermione放弃或屈服吗？相信我，如果我们不做点儿什么，我们真的会被永远困在这儿的。”

“我也是这个意思，”Draco气冲冲地说，他的内脏紧紧地收缩在一起。“我们应该做点什么。”

“我们会做的，”Harry听起来很平静。“我们得先谈谈。”

“谈什么？”Draco含糊地问。

Harry皱着眉。“他们留了个清单。我们应该从这上面着手。最喜欢的食物？我的话应该是巧克力蛙。”他笑了。“巧克力蛙让我想起了去第一次去霍格沃茨的火车之旅。我一生中最美好的一天。”

Draco沮丧地呻吟了一声。“你在开玩笑吧。”他思考了一下。“烤羔羊肉，”最终他说。“那真的很美味。是我母亲为我做过的唯一一顿正餐。”

Harry微笑着回答。“真的吗？所以她偶尔还会做饭？”

“有时候会。下一个是什么？我发现这个小小的信息交换并没有让我们从这地方出去。”

“唔，”Harry低头看着清单。“我们也许需要试一些更加深入内心的问题。这个怎么样，你是如何看待你父亲的？”

“过，”Draco说。

Harry停顿了一下，一副若有所思地样子。“我从没见过我爸爸，”他说。“我对他有一种复杂的感情。有一段时间我非常崇拜他。他是个很能激励我的人，他因为救我而死了。但后来我发现了一些事情，让我开始怀疑起了我之前对他的看法。”他皱着眉说。“他是个不计后果，鲁莽轻率的人，他差点杀了Snape，而且他根本不在意这个。我很难接受这一点。我多希望我能见到他，他就能向我解释这些事儿了。”

Draco咬住脸颊内侧的肉。他能做到的。他能和Harry谈这个。这没那么糟。“我敬佩我的父亲，”他说，“但我同样也很厌恶他。他并不是很爱我。”Draco停了下来，他无法继续说了。这样已经够坦诚了，不是吗？

Harry同情地望着Draco，Draco想给他一拳。他才不想要别人同情他。他厌恶同情。“别为我感到抱歉，Potter，”他恶狠狠地说。

“是Harry，”Harry平静地回答。“谢谢你的分享。这些很难说出口，我知道。”

“如果我父亲知道我坐在这儿批评他的话，他一定会杀了我，”Draco苦涩地说。“我感觉我背叛了他。但我又不欠他什么。他差点害死我。他根本不在乎我。”他突然停了下来。“那道该死的破门还没打开吗？”

“抱歉，”Harry说。“我们...”他脸红了。“我们做来清单上最后一件事把。那大概是能把我们从这儿放出去的问题。嗯，你觉得我怎么样？”

Draco瞪了他一眼，“你越界了，Potter，”他冷冷地说。

“是Harry。”

Draco在沙发上坐立不安，想从Harry身旁逃开。他知道这种行为很幼稚，但他真的尴尬到不行，而Harry仿佛能读懂他的想法一样。“随便吧。”

Harry移开目光，脸上挂着紧张而不安的表情。“我在学校的时候很恨你。你太讨厌了。你只在乎别人是否是纯血——你的父母是谁，以及你的学院。”

“我也讨厌你！”Draco愤怒地打断了他。

“你能听我说吗？”Harry有点生气的说。“我还没说完呢。”他摇了摇头。“然后我，呃，开始有点迷恋你。我以为你是个食死徒，所以我一直在跟踪你。我铁了心想要抓住你。我所做的一切都是为了把你揪出来。”

Draco不安地动了动。“我曾经是个食死徒，”他的音量稍微有点提高了。

“我知道。”Harry说。“我救了你很多次，本来我可以直接让你死掉的。但我永远不会那么做。我为你感到抱歉，我猜。你被迫扮演了恶霸，就像我被迫扮演了英雄一样。而现在...”他有点不自在。“我，呃。嗯。”他清了清嗓子。“我现在对你有不同的感觉了。”

Draco几乎听不清他在说什么。他过于沉浸在那些‘我为你感到抱歉’的鬼话里了。他受不了了。他知道，他必须得在他杀掉Harry之前从这儿出去。

“我从不为你感到抱歉，”他的语气十分冰冷。“我非常厌恶你。而且我现在也非常厌恶我自己，因为，尽管你是个差劲的格兰芬多，我本应该鄙视跟你有关的一切，但我满脑子都是你。这令人难以忍受，我，一个纯血Malfoy，迷恋上你这种人。我真诚地希望这种精神失常的愚蠢想法能快点过去，不然我将会以自杀来解决这一问题。”

咔嗒一声轻响，墙上出现了一道门。Draco立刻起身，准备用子弹般的速度冲过去，但旁边突然伸出一只手抓住了他的手腕，把他拉回了沙发上。他杯子里茶水撒了出来，他长裤的膝盖处染上了茶渍。“看着点，邋遢的呆子，”他气冲冲地说。“放开我！”

这时出现了另一只手，拿走了他手里的杯子（Draco发现他竟然开始发抖了，妈的），而且他没有勇气睁开双眼。为什么，看在梅林的份上，他刚才为什么要说那些话？从某种角度来说，刚才他说的都是实话，他想，尽管他现在的情绪不像是自我厌恶，更像是惊恐。

“你是认真的吗？”Harry声音低沉地说，但他好像有些糊涂。

“什么，我厌恶我自己吗？还是我爱你？都是。但也都不是。不重要了，”Draco有些失控地说。“过去几周里我的任何感情都是毫无道理且不明智的。我不知道我在想什么。我能走了吗？”

“不能，”Harry的声音有点奇怪。

Draco睁开眼睛怒视着Harry，然后因他脸上的表情而脸红了。Harry用一种茫然又敬畏的表情望着他。

“如果我吻你，你会杀了我吗？”Harry问。

“什么？”

“你听见了，”Harry冷静地回答。

“你疯了？”Draco尖声问。

“不，”Harry说。“我早就想这么做了。我倒是从没想过你会不愿意。但在吻你之前我还是想确定一下。”

Draco张开他的嘴巴，然后又闭上了。他完全说不出话来。他急切地想让Harry吻他，以至于他开始发抖了，但他绝不会大声说出来的。这也许是个阴谋，为了让Draco尴尬而死的阴谋。

Harry稍微靠近了一点。他看起来非常紧张。“嗯我要吻你了，”他说。“这是最后的机会拒绝我。”

Draco一动不动地坐着。

Harry停了下来。他有点沮丧。“你什么都没说，”他抱怨。“我知道我不是个非常浪漫的人，但我什么回应都没得到。而且我很珍视我身上的每一个器官。我想知道，如果我吻你的话你会不会撕掉我身上的某个器官。”

Draco脑子里的某根弦啪的一声断掉了。他猛地把Harry扑倒在沙发上，Harry惊呼一声。Draco用他的嘴唇印上了Harry的，他试着不让自己窒息在Harry温暖柔软的嘴巴里。他尝到了薄荷和某种甜蜜的味道，他热情地回应着Harry，然后Draco的身体里突然嗡的一声蹿出一股奇妙的感觉，这感觉直冲向他的裆部。

Harry一只手插进Draco的头发里，另一只手缠在他的腰上，把他拉得更近了。

Draco想知道他是否会死于饥渴。Harry的吻温柔而细腻，甜蜜又热情，他的身体强壮又让人安心，同时还极端撩人。有人在轻声呻吟着，Draco突然尴尬地意识到，那个人就是他自己，但他不在乎了。

这太奇妙了，Draco只是喝了一杯茶，就得到了这些。

Harry把Draco朝后推去，他们四肢交缠着半滚到了厚厚的地毯上，Draco把一只腿环在Harry身上想要把他拉得更近。Draco现在感觉非常尴尬，但却极度饥渴，并不仅仅是因为他硬了，而是因为他毫无意义地贴在Harry身上磨蹭着自己。他气喘吁吁地往后退了一点。

Harry满脸通红，粗重地呼吸着。“呃，”他说。

“怎么？”Draco尖锐地回答，等待着Harry即将到来的拒绝。

“我们应该，你知道的，进行下一步吗？”

Draco感觉自己整个人都变红了。有件事儿他必须得诚实地说出来，即使他死都不想提及这件事儿。“我是夂...”他说到，然后又停了下来，他根本不敢想那个词，更别提大声说出来了。

Harry有点不安。“呃，我也是。我有和女人，嗯。但没有，你懂得。”

Draco很紧张。“我也没有，”他说，他希望他不要说出那个词。

“我们也许不该这么着急，”Harry感觉自己的脸很烫。

“噢别这么怂，Harry，”Draco带着轻微的讥讽说。“继续然后操我。”

Harry坐起身。“你让我没心情了，Draco。”

Draco皱着眉思考了一会儿。他轻轻地把Harry扯过来，轻柔缓慢地吻着他，他的思维进入了一个全新而完美的地方。当他放开Harry时，Harry满脸通红，上气不接下气。

“见他妈的鬼，”Harry意味深长地说。

Draco试着不要太过得意。世界上有很多他不会的东西，但他的接吻技巧，是最让他引以为豪的。

紧接着，Harry一副想要振作起来，说些扫兴的话的样子。Draco又开始紧张了。

“我，呃，听着Draco。”

“什么？”Draco希望他听起来不要太恶毒。他有个坏习惯，从他嘴里冒出来的话总是裹满了毒液，即使他并不想这样。

“我不搞一夜情，”最终Harry说，然后他盯着Draco，仿佛在等待他的回答一样。

“我觉得已经非常明显了，Harry，我也不搞一夜情，”Draco苦涩又愤怒地说。他只是运气好罢了，巫师界的救世主在这方面也特别有道德感。显然，不仅仅是因为Harry坚定地把他，Draco，放进了‘搞一夜情’的那个分类里，还因为他还未...

Draco脸红了，尽力让自己不要尖叫出来。他竟然想要这种东西，太荒谬了，而且更糟的是，他还没有得到过像样的——一场约会，礼物，牵手，还有，妈的，他甚至能够忍受拥抱——这一切几乎将他的内心撕成碎片。

“但是，嗯...你愿意吗？如果可以的话，你会吗？”Harry苦恼地问。

“我不明白，Potter，”Draco冷笑着说。“在什么样的世界里，你说的话才能构成一句完整的句子？”

“是Harry，”Harry说，他看起来愤怒又焦躁。“我的意思是我不想浪费时间。真不敢相信这些话是出自我的嘴里，顺带一提，我以后还想经常见到你，如果可以的话。”

“你想要一...一...一段恋情？”Draco试图让自己听起来不像他感受到的那么难以置信。

Harry耸耸肩。“我想试试。我知道这有点奇怪，但我挺喜欢你的，以防你没有注意到的话。刚才的那些吻应该能给你提供一点线索，我猜。”

Draco摇摇晃晃地站起身，朝门口走去。Harry没有跟上来。“那么，你到底来不来？”Draco问，他发现自己连脚趾头都红了。“这世界上可没几个人能操到Malfoy的屁股。如果错过这个机会那将是你的损失。”

Harry有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛。“你知道吗，你的名字在我最渴望的伴侣名单上的排位不算靠前，”他站起身。

“我也不能说你的那头乱发是我一直梦寐以求的东西，”Draco现在感觉又兴奋又想吐。看来他真的要这么做了，“说真的，Harry，你对你的头发就没点办法吗？”

Harry咧着嘴笑了。“没有。我头发一直这样。”

Draco朝后退，发现自己已经到了卧室，Harry就站在他面前。Draco喘着气跌跌撞撞地走向双人床，咒骂着坐在了床边。

“你总是这么优雅，对吗？”Harry说。一句尖利的反驳就在Draco的唇边，但Harry跨坐在他身上，手掌下滑撩起了Draco上衣然后脱掉了它，于是Draco决定闭上嘴巴。

卧室里算不上冷，但赤裸着上身待在Harry面前的Draco还是颤抖了起来。Harry冰凉又粗糙的t恤布料贴在Draco赤裸的肌肤上，他感觉自己变得异常敏感。Harry的手指在Draco的背部滑动，指尖在他的皮肤上点燃了火花，一种奇怪但却带着强烈愉悦的感觉在他的身体里兴奋地嗡嗡作响。

Draco尽力抑制住自己不要发出舒服的咕噜声。这是一项艰巨的任务。倒不是说他从未跟人如此亲密过。事实上，他以前也有过这种经历，跟几个斯莱特林女孩儿做了一些挺亲密的事儿，包括他的前挚友Pansy Parkinson。但他从未如此渴望过，他以前总是表现地非常客气礼貌，做完就走人。或者，噢他想起来了，只是抱抱。他一直以为那是Malfoy家的骄傲在作怪：只有最好的人才能得到像他这样的纯血种作为伴侣，但学校里没有这种人。而现在，当他的血液涌向他身体的每一个部分，急切地要求他的关注时，他也不太确定他以前的想法是否正确了。

Draco恼怒地撅了噘嘴，对自己毫无进步而感到沮丧。他扯了一把Harry，差点让Harry趴在他身上。

Harry喘着气大笑起来，然后稍微超后退了一点，把t恤拽过头顶，用惊人的速度脱掉了他的裤子。

当Harry的手伸向Draco的腰带时，他试着让自己停止颤抖。

很明显，Harry发觉Draco在颤抖，然后他停了下来。“你还好吗？我们不是非要做，如果你还没准备...”

Draco脸红了。“继续，”他厉声说，他被自己的语气吓了一跳。

Harry停下了手上的动作。

于是Draco做了一件，即使在一百万年，一万亿年后也想象不到他会做的事儿。他伸手紧紧地抱住了Harry。Harry先是僵硬了几秒，然后放松下来，回抱住了Draco。

“这...让我...神经紧张，”Draco嘟囔着说，他感觉很不自在。不带嘲讽地冷静说出这句话太难了，但他尽力了。他把内心深处那一丝尖叫着的格兰芬多勇气拽了出来，怒视着它。他深吸一口气。“但我真的很想要。”

Harry捏了捏Draco的手，然后——太可怕了——Draco发现Harry几乎把他抱了起来，扔到床上，然后把他按在床上开始挠他的痒痒，直到他留着眼泪求饶。

“住手，混蛋，”Draco大笑着，一边想要从Harry身下挣脱出来，一边挠着Harry 的背。这又愚蠢又性感，他头晕目眩地想。看样子，唯一能让Harry停下来的方法，就是伸出手臂紧紧地抱住Harry，然后吻他。

这方法确实有用，Draco愉快地验证了他的想法，这是个充分发挥其潜力完美的策略。Harry开始回吻他，Draco感觉非常舒服，Harry的吻技几乎跟他一样好了。Harry的吻充满了热情和激情，但却一点也不马虎拖沓，当他的舌头爱抚着Draco的舌头时，Draco无法抑制住愉悦的颤抖。

在经过了好几分钟的狂野亲吻后，Draco的欲望战胜了他的紧张——它们迅速握手言和——他握住Harry的手，把它引向了他的腰带。

Harry稍微坐起身，Draco又脸红了——部分原因是因为看见了Harry的身体，他全身上下只穿着一条内裤，另一部分原因是他担心自己把事情搞砸了。但Harry的脸也很红，他微张着嘴唇，他在床头柜里翻找了一会，拿出一个小小的罐子，然后把他的眼镜放在了床头柜上。

“我们得处理一下你那副眼镜的问题，Harry，”Draco说，想要掩盖住他的紧张。“那副眼镜真的太...噢。”Draco 的话只说了一半，因为Harry的一只手滑到了他的腹部，用十分巧妙的方式解开他的裤子，将其扒了下来。Harry朝他笑了笑，眼神有点对不上焦。

“取了眼镜有点瞎？”Draco怀疑地问。

Harry笑了笑，没有回答。相反，他跨在Draco身上，俯下身用舌尖舔起了Draco右边的乳头。Draco倒抽一口气想要抗议，当Harry的舌尖第二次舔上他时，他才意识到这感觉有多美妙。他放松下来，试着保持平稳的呼吸，Harry灵巧的舌头在他的乳头之间滑动着，舔过他的胸口，在他的肋骨上留下温热的吻痕。当Harry开始舔他的肚脐时，Draco实实在在地大笑了起来，他感觉到了Harry也在微笑。

然后，Harry隔着他内裤那层薄薄的布料，吻了吻他硬到发疼的阴茎，Draco差点因此射出来。他一边呻吟一边挺动着臀部，他脑子里一切想要打趣Harry的念头都消失了，他模模糊糊地意识到Harry握住了他的臀部，在他的大腿内侧留下了一串吻痕。

Harry抬起头，手指勾住了Draco的内裤边。Draco屏住呼吸，心脏狂跳。

“可以吗？”Harry问。

Draco点点头，轻轻抬起臀部，希望这个动作能让Harry懂得他的意思。

Harry迅速扯掉了Draco的内裤，当布料猛地擦过他的阴茎时，Draco沮丧地抽泣了一声。

那一瞬间，Harry有点不安，但当Harry再次弯下腰，舔着Draco的阴茎时，Draco的思维再次变得模糊了起来。

要么就是Harry十分擅长口交，要么就是Draco彻底陷了进去。因为，梅林啊，当Draco在Harry潮湿的绝妙嘴巴下扭动着呻吟时，他这辈子都没感觉如此饥渴过。

然后Harry，那个可恶的混蛋，他停了下来。

Draco实在没有力气起身怒瞪Harry了，但他发出了一声出乎他意料的难过呻吟。

Harry喘着气笑了笑。“你尝起来很美味，”他说，Draco不得不绷紧自己的全身，开始在脑子里想象世界上最恶心的东西，以免自己在Harry甚至未触碰到他的情况下射出来。“Draco？”

“嗯？”Draco用手肘撑着自己坐了起来，把汗湿的头发从眼前拂开。“你想杀了我吗？因为我很确定我会因为过度失望而死。”

Harry笑了。“不。我挺想你活着的。我，呃...”他有点不安。“我在想你能不能让我，呃...如果愿意的话...”

Draco仔细思考了一下Harry未说完的那些话的暗示。“什么？”他怀疑地问。他倒是很愿意躺在床上任Harry摆布，但他不想让Harry因此小看他。

“因为我真的，真的很想做，”Harry红着脸说。“但如果你不愿意的话，我可以，嗯，我可以让你来做。”

Draco在床上扭了扭，突然意识到他有了选择权——尽管他在某方面也许有些不善言辞——这意味着他必须正确地表达出他的想法。

“如果你把我弄伤了的话，我会杀掉你，”Draco说，他试图表现地很傲慢，但他发现自己的语气听起来有点害怕。

Harry微笑着弯下腰，吻了吻Draco的嘴唇。Draco能从Harry的嘴里尝到淡淡的属于他自己的味道，泥土和男性荷尔蒙的味道。这很奇怪，但却让人异常性奋。

Harry俯身在床头柜上翻找了一会儿。Draco伸长了脖子想要看他到底在做什么，这时，他的阴茎突然感到了一种冰凉又滑溜溜的感觉。Harry涂满润滑油的手掌握住了Draco，上下撸动着他的阴茎，他脸上的表情代表着他和Draco一样，性奋了起来。

“慢点，”Draco低声说。“噢...太棒了。”

Harry又笑了，再次靠过去吻住他。在这种情况下，当一只裹满了润滑油的手指贴在Draco的后穴时，他不应该震惊。但他很紧张，Harry温柔地撸动着他的动作让Draco无法绷紧全身，所以当他放松时，Harry的手指顺利地滑了进去。

有一会儿是不太舒服的，Draco在想他是不是做出了错误的选择，但Harry往后退了一点，俯下身把Draco的阴茎含进了嘴里。

这感觉太美妙了，Draco发现他紧贴着Harry的嘴巴，骑着Harry的手指，不自觉地挺动着臀部——Harry在Draco体内弯起手指，第一次，然后是第二次，擦过了某个让Draco发出呻吟的地方，一种奇妙又纯粹的愉悦感席卷了Draco的全身。

Harry抽出手指，Draco睁开眼睛望着他。Harry带上安全套，往自己的阴茎和Draco的后穴涂抹了大量的润滑油。

“你还好吗？”Harry低声问，很明显他在努力忍耐。

Draco咬着嘴唇点点头，把双腿张得更开了。

Harry把自己安置在Draco的双腿之前，轻轻地抵住了他的后穴。Draco很紧张，但他努力试着让自己放松，不要去抗拒那个入侵他身体的异物。不算疼，但也不算舒服。他朝Harry抬起头，Harry一脸紧张，立刻俯下身来吻他。

“疼吗？”Harry焦急地问。

Draco摇了摇头。“不。”这并不是实话，但Harry没必要知道这个。

然后，奇妙的事情发生了。Harry动了一下，一股电流似的快感袭来。“噢，”Draco脸红了。“再来一次。”

Harry照做了，开始在Draco体内抽送起来，每一次缓慢的插入都会精准地碾过Draco体内某一点，在他的体内点燃炙热的火花。

Draco扯着Harry的头，拼命想要吻他。Harry的舌头在他嘴巴里搅动的感觉，他的阴茎在他体内带来了极致美妙的快感。“求你了，”他在Harry的嘴巴里呻吟着说，他也不确定自己到底在祈求什么。“梅林啊。”

Harry用一只手臂撑着自己，稍微直起身，另一只手朝下伸去，开始撸动Draco的阴茎。

Draco在Harry的注视下涨红了脸，但他没法控制住自己喘着气哭喊的行为。该死的Harry Potter，巫师界的救世主，他的阴茎在Draco体内用力抽送着，带着他走向高潮，这是他从未有过的体验。他认为，他这辈子从来没有过如此性奋过。

Harry就快要看到Draco高潮的样子了，于是他紧盯着Draco的脸，Draco开始射出一些液体，射在了他自己脸上和Harry的手上，这画面非常色情，而不是尴尬。

于是Harry加快了手上的动作，同时Draco意识到，Harry Potter即将在他体内高潮了。这种感觉混合着他脑子里的画面，足以将他带向高潮顶端。他的四肢不受控制地颤抖起来，他大喊一声从床上弹了起来，用力把自己推向Harry的阴茎，迎接着猛烈袭来的绝妙高潮。

Harry通红的脸上挂满了汗水，当Draco沉浸在高潮的余韵里时，Harry抽送的动作变得非常缓慢，他磨人地动作着，Draco高潮之后的后穴非常敏感，然后Harry直直地望着Draco的眼睛，射了。

过了一会，Harry轻轻地从Draco体内退了出来，扯掉安全套丢进了垃圾桶。他躺在一旁，笑着望着Draco。

Draco想知道他自己为何没有因他刚才的行为感到紧张，或害怕，甚至是恶心。他反而感觉...很惬意。而且，令人不安地是，他想要拥抱。但他不准备主动去抱Harry。Draco突然感觉很不安，因为他刚才并没有在这场性爱里表现地很积极。Harry会认为他很自私吗？Draco甚至没有主动碰过Harry...他又开始慌了。

Harry很明显感觉到了Draco突然的恐慌，他抚摸着Draco的脸，手指刮了刮他的脸颊。“你真美，”他低声说，脸上有点小尴尬。“而我，我太粗俗了，”他说。“顺带说一句，刚才真的很棒。”他笑眯眯地说。“你太棒了。谢谢你让我这么做。”

Draco试着不要表现地过于开心，不幸的是，他失败了。“比我想象中更愉快，”他笑了起来。“还不错。”

“还不错？”Harry假装生气地把Draco拉近了一点。“还不错？幸好我现在困到没力气挠你痒痒了，不然你一定会苦苦哀求让我放过你的。”

Draco全身放松地躺在Harry怀里。然后他突然僵住了。“你没有把那东西放回抽屉里，”他陈述着眼前显而易见的事实。

Harry哼哼一声。“没有。你认出那个罐子了吗？只有Snape才会用这种罐子。”他打了个寒颤。“这是Snape专门给我们做的...呃，我想我们还是不要过多思考这件事儿了。”

有几秒钟，Draco突然感觉非常尴尬。然后他突然大笑起来。Snape绝对，绝对不会在件事儿上放过他的。但现在，蜷缩在Harry怀里的感觉太好了，他不在乎了。他全身暖洋洋的，他感觉十分安心且幸福。也许这是他有生以来第一次有这种感受，一切都非常完美。

*****END*** **


End file.
